Limitless Love
by Estelle Stafford
Summary: Tamaki falls back into Haruhi's life in his usual random way. He is now a supermodel and actor, the rest of the host club have gone on with thier lives as well. What chaos will happen when they all meet up again?
1. Prologue

Limitless Love:

Neither time nor distance can stop love; we are together forever through it.

**Prologue**

Haruhi sighed as she watched Tamaki give his famous puppy dog face. There was just no way of telling him no. "Fine," she replied.

"Really Haruhi!" he questioned jumping up and down with excitement. She gave him a smile.

The twins came up behind Haruhi, each wrapping an arm around her from behind "What's the lord so happy about?" they wondered looking at him with great interest.

"I said yes," she replied.

"What! Haruhi," they questioned, "Haruhi, you know how the lord is…," the twins pointed out to her in unison.

"I know, but he used those eyes," she pointed out. They noted this and nodded in unison.

"Well, then," Hikaru began, "I'll go too,"

Tamaki turned stopping his happy moment to look at the twins. Haruhi blinked, "Okay,"

"Me too," Kaoru stated, and then the rest of the gang said so as well. The shadow king had begun making the arrangements. Tamaki smiled. Though he was a bit sad he wouldn't be alone with Huruhi. He had just recently understood his feelings for his daughter. He was falling in love with her. He hoped this would be an opportunity for him to see if Huruhi might sharing so of those feelings, but he was happy if she was.

Haruhi loved horse back riding, deciding to come; instead of studying was a great idea. She was glad Tamaki invited her. She smiled at the other guys. She was happier because everybody else had decided to come as well. Tamaki was surprisingly, an amazing rider. Hikaru and Kaoru rode side by side. Hunny rode with Mori so he could eat his cake. Kyoya opted to just watch.

She smiled at them and the view. It was a lovely day. The sun's rays warmed her pale skin, the blue skies brighten the world, and the beautiful flowers were blooming. Then suddenly she heard a crack sound. Her horse jumped up for a moment, she held on tight as it took off running. Haruhi tried to calm it down, but it wouldn't. Tamaki looked over, Hikaru and Kaoru tried to come to her rescue. The horse galloped swiftly across the fields.

"Hold on," Tamaki shouted. He then kicked his horse and went after her. "Hikaru and Kaoru cut her off," he told them. His white stallion running at the fast pace it could.

"Yes Lord," they replied taking off to find a fast way to the front of the horse. Mori and Hunny rode in pursuit as well. Kyoya was checking his map, to see where she was going. He called the King.

"Kyoya, this isn't the time," Tamaki told him.

"There is a cliff nearby," he replied simply, hanging up. The host king froze for a moment, but then determination hit him. He kicked his horse again.

The twins had managed to get in front of Haruhi. Tamaki came swiftly behind trying to grab the reigns. Half his body was off the horse as he lunged forward. He missed his target, instead was greeted by the ground. He tried to get up again, but a pain had taken over his arm. He looked to see Haruhi was nearing the cliff.

Mori had mange to catch the horse by the reigns. He gave them a firm yank, stopping the wild brown mare. "Haruhi," Tamaki said in shock. _She could of…if Mori hadn't…she could of…I couldn't_. Pain hit him even harder, but it wasn't the pain from his broken arm.

"Senpai," Haruhi called. Kyoya had run over to his aid. Everyone was getting off their horses heading to his side. Tamaki stood up, cradling his arm. Haruhi tried to help him, but he pushed her away, tears in his eyes. She was surprised as she watched him grab his horse and walk back.

"Tamaki," she whispered she started to run to him.

Kyoya held her back, "leave him be," he commanded.

"But," Kaoru began, "Lord…is,"

"He needs to be alone," he told them. After that day, Tamaki went back to his normal self, yet Haruhi could sense he seemed a little sad. Nobody would know for the longest time what had upset him.

The year Tamaki and Kyoya graduated she knew nothing would ever be the same. They were in the music room and this was the last day everyone would be together. Well, at least in the music room, anyhow. Haruhi was pretty sure she wasn't getting get rid of all them, especially the twins and Tamaki. _Tamaki_, she smiled fondly. She almost lost him once, when he almost left with THAT girl! She still doesn't know if she was jealous. She never really understood the feeling of jealousy. So how would she know?

"Oh Huruhi," Tamaki exclaimed as he hugged her from the side. "Oh you poor child, what shall you do without me and mom," he questioned. Kyoya just gave a small smile. He then went back to calculating a few things for the last event. It was pretty pricey, but it was what the King wanted.

Kaoru and Hikaru pushed their lord away, each taking a side of Haruhi. "Haruhi," they said in unison, "Yes, what will do without our lord and Kyoya," they leaned in close to her face. She was slightly annoyed, "I think," Hikaru began looking at Tamaki. He kissed her cheek. Tamaki began to loose it, exclaiming that it was his daughter. He was not happy to be leaving her behind with THEM. "Well think of something" Kaoru added kissing her other cheek. She just rolled her eyes, as Tamaki began to try to pull his hair out. She then smiled a small sad smile. No more Tamaki and his antics, some would think she should be relieved, but she would honestly miss him. His mood swings and all.

"Oh bothersome," she walked away from the twins and hug Tamaki. Shocking everyone, except Kyoya who just gave another smile, "I'll miss you too," she hugged him.

"Oh Haruhi," he shrilled with happiness hugging her back. Then Hikaru and Kaoru joined. Then all the guys joined, along with new host club members who were going to take over the old ones spot. Haruhi was going to be in charge of course, nobody trust the twins to be in charge.

AN: I love Host Club! I hope you are enjoying this fic! I went back through and fixed the errors that were pointed out. Please feel free to point out errors, so I can fix them as I go. No useless insults, though, ONLY constructive criticism! I hope none of my little errors take away from the story. I apologize for misspelling of names, I tend to get a letter or two confuse.


	2. The Limits

Notes:

_Italics thoughts_

Limitless Love

Chapter One: The Limits

Three Years Later:

Tamaki was no doubt popular in the U.S.A; his Host Club charms only helping him as an international male super model. Haruhi was sure his mood swings didn't hurt him in acting. He would be able to switch from a sad depressing character to a happy one in two seconds flat.

Haruhi sighed looking at the magazines. She must have looked like every other love-sick girl. Here she was collecting all of the pictures she could of the gorgeous Tamaki. She kept them under her bed. She would pull the magazines out along with photos of host club, when ever she missed them. She did it especially, when she missed him. It lessened the pain just a little. She would try to resist the urge of buying every magazine, every news article, anything that had his face on it. She failed miserably, though. She missed him, she missed them all.

She had been able to keep up with the twins quiet easily. They always sent her dresses. (She looked at her closet. Half of it was overloaded with beautiful dresses she would never wear). She had even seen them a couple times in the last three years. Hikaru was apparently getting married to some girl named Yoko. Both twins were working in the fashion business. Mori sent her a couple quick email messages now and then. While Hunny sent her a few cute photos, sometimes he sends her cake, (if he managed to keep himself from eating it). Both Mori and Hunny were teaching fighting techniques and running a bakery. Kyoya made sure all her expenses were taken care of. (Though, honestly she didn't need much help with school. He helped support her habit of buying everything with Tamaki on it). He was currently in charge of a branch of his father's company. Renge had even managed to keep contact. (Renge found out she was a girl, a year or so after they meet). The really bossy girl was currently the head manager of a really popular band that was up and coming in Japan. They would soon be touring in America. Haruhi was surprised that Tamaki never even tried to keep contact with her. He just vanished. Nobody, not even Kyoya knew what happened to him, because he cut ties to his family completely, including his Host Club family. Until one day:

_She had been walking around the city looking for some café she was supposed to meet her new roommate at. "Oh what a bother" Huruhi muttered, noting she was lost. She was looking around try to get a sense of where she was. She stopped looking when she saw a familiar face staring at her. "Tamaki!" she exclaimed her brown eyes widened with surprise. _

_"Yeah, isn't he a hottie," a woman in a business suit exclaimed as she paid for the magazine. "He is an upcoming model, who also does some acting." Huruhi stood amazed. Yet she shouldn't have been surprised. He was a very good looking guy. She had seem him do some acting for Renge's little movie back when they were in Host Club. He wasn't too bad at it. _

_She then found herself digging in her purse to find some money to buy the magazine. Something she would be doing often, after that moment. Her new roommate went insane when she saw it. Sharon was already a huge fan._

Now a couple years later, he was everywhere, commercials, billboards, and movies. Though she saw his face almost everyday, it still made her sad, sometimes. He wasn't hugging her. She missed how their faces touched when he embraced her. He wasn't yelling her name in great excitement. He wasn't making her roll her eyes at his antics. He was just there on a magazine, smiling. That charming smile he used for all the girls.

She didn't realize how much she would miss him. It was so strange; she was certain Tamaki would be the last of Host Club for her to loose contact with. Instead he is the only one she hasn't seen or heard from in three years.

She was in the United States studying law. She was on her way to accomplishing her dreams (without too much effort). She shared an apartment with a perky blonde head girl from Minnesota. "Haruhi!" the girl squealed coming into her room.

"Sharon," she replied.

"Did you get them?"

"What Sharon?" she asked, knowing exactly what.

"The latest magazines with the most gorgeous man on Earth," she replied adding a shrill of joy as she hopped with excitement. Haruhi rolled her eyes. She smiled slightly. _Sharon could have be Tamaki's sister, if he weren't an only child_. Haruhi noted before handing her over a couple extra copies she bought with Tamaki's face plastered everywhere. She always bought copies, in case she was attacked by some random fan girl. She would just drop one and run. In most cases, however that fan girl was just Sharon.

"Ah," Sharon got really big brown eyes, "my dear Tamaki we meet again, you are as beautiful as the night we met," she fell onto Haruhi's bed, "He is so beautiful," Haruhi went over to her desk to study.

"Sharon, he isn't that great. He is a bit of an emotional dummy anyhow," she pointed out. Haruhi hated all the girls swoon over him. It was annoying and…well maybe she was jealous. She wasn't sure, though.

"Uh," her roommate uttered. The girl flipped her blonde strands, and put a hand on her hip, "just how would you know that?" She asked a little snobbishly.

"Umm," telling her roommate that she had been a club with him, or worse he had been to her house was not a brilliant idea! Yeah Sharon would beg for every detail. Haruhi would be force to talk about the Host Club EVERDAY. Though, it wouldn't be that bad. She had several funny stories to tell, but still to talk about Tamaki every time she saw Sharon would be ridiculous. "Some of the interviews mentioned it," she responded in a neutral tone.

"Whatever, like they know anything," Sharon replied going back into fantasy land, were most likely she was on a beach somewhere with the gorgeous blonde. Wouldn't she be surprised to know he went to romantic places all the time with lots of girls?

* * *

Tamaki got off the plane and smile. His personal assistant was on his cell phone making sure everything was okay. Lionel was always in a mess. He was always worried about every little detail. He was like that from the moment Tamaki hired him in France. Tamaki grinned at him, watching him run in circles going into panic. He noted that: _Kyoya would rarely panic. Wait, did he ever panic?_

"What's wrong?" the former Host King inquired. Tamaki had calmed down a lot since his days as a host, though he did go into dramatics every now and then. If he saw a hurt puppy or a little girl or any time something remind him of his...no just Haruhi. Sometimes he did it, just because.

"Oh Monsieur, the hotel has had some confusion. I don't know what to do," the French man kept running around.

"Ah perhaps we should shall try another hotel," Tamaki suggested as he flipped some blonde strands out of his violet eyes.

"But Monsieur, it is the best you are to have the best," Lionel insisted. He stopped his circling only to reply.

"Oh but," Tamaki began with a dramatic sigh, "the location isn't the best," he pointed out, "besides I don't think that hotel serves instant coffee, and I must have my instant coffee."

"Oh but I was planning on bringing it to you, but I suppose the location wasn't that great. I shall get a hotel with the best location possible," he replied. Tamaki sighed with a smile as he watched the man get on his phone again. He was calm for now. However, the man would be on the phone for hours trying to find the best located hotel. "Please make sure it has instant coffee," the man told the person on the other line, following his boss to their limo.

Tamaki watched through the window as they passed the skylines and insteresting things in the city. He thought about the Movie he was going to shoot. He was going to be doing a romance movie with some famous new female actress, Alice Cannon. He was looking forward to it. He was happy when he got the script, "Limitless Love." It was a story about two young high school lovers forced apart by family and circumstance. They meet years late when Tamaki's character: Eric is looking for a quick place to get coffee. She just happens to be the owner of the small coffee shop. They literally crash into the other when he is entering the shop. Right away the flame is renewed, but she has a fiancée, and his career is always calls him to travel. She is a girl who likes to stay at one place for awhile; both are terrible at long distance relationships. It was such a cliché romance, but Tamaki loved it.

His assistant still hadn't found a hotel yet. He sighed dramatically. The limo had been going around in circles for hours. He had to come up with something fast or he would be in a limo for days. He noticed there was a Ritz hotel near a beautiful fountain. "Oh please stop, It is so perfect!" he exclaimed.

"Stop the car," his assistant demanded. "What's perfect monsieur Tamaki?" he inquired. He looked over to the Ritz hotel which was in front of a University. He frowned "I don't know." The limo driver had pulled into a parking lot, near by.

"Ooh," the boy with gorgeous purple eyes clapped his hands, "I bet I have a lot of fans in that college!"

"Yes, but you have fans ever…."

"My own age!" he exclaimed. Lionel smiled; he knew that Tamaki rarely saw people his own age. He knew the boy hadn't any friends except a few actors, actress, and models. Most of the time, though he didn't see them, and only a couple were around his age. Most people his age were competing for his spot in ads and movies.

"Alright, but I doubt you will be able to actually talk to any of them," Lionel warned, "I'll check for instant coffee," Lionel called the hotel, as the limo moved to the parking lot across the street.

Tamaki heard a scream on the other end. "Tamaki Suou!" a fan girl screeched. The elder French man held the phone away from him as she continued, "of course we can get all the instant coffee he wants, anything else, I'll tell the manager. Yes, secret of course,"

"Alright," Lionel hung up, "They will have a suite ready for you in five, Monsieur"

"Good," Tamaki replied.

"Meanwhile we can sneak in the back," Lionel replied, "they will have some of their guards in case some crazy fan comes after you,"

"I'm ready for beauty sleep," Tamaki flipped his hair, "though a man as handsome as me doesn't really need too much," Tamaki made a dramatic pose, and winked at Lionel, who just smiled.

* * *

Haruhi had just turned in a paper early to her professor when she heard fan girl squeals. She rolled her eyes. "Oh my, gosh, I hope we get a glimpse of him!" the girl joyfully exclaimed.

"I know, I knew he was going to do a movie here, but I had no clue he would be staying close," another girl piped. Haruhi was walking away when she heard, "Yeah Tamaki is the best! Do you think it is true he worked as an escort of some sort before he became a model?"

Haruhi froze. She found herself thrown unto the ground. She looked up at her attacker. She happened to be none other than Arisa Trevors. She was Haruhi's best friend and number one competition for intern spots. She frowned at her.

"You weren't moving, I thought I check to see if you were okay," Arisa replied flipping her black hair. Her green eyes sparkled, "Anyhow what's up?"

"Nothing," Huruhi replied.

"Yeah, okay why you froze?" Arisa wondered. Then she heard another Tamaki Fan squeal. "Ah I see your secret crush on the gorgeous super model/actor Tamaki. The one you try to keep a secret, because heaven forbid people know you are a girl and straight," she teased Haruhi.

"I don't keep it secret," she replied, "I just don't advertise, besides I don't have a crush,"

"Then what do you call hiding whole bunch magazines under your bed?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I have to go home and study," she replied crossing her arms.

"No don't be mad. I wanted to go eat at that new pizza parlor, um and it serves instant coffee," Arisa pouted, "you can even invite that fan girl: Sharon,"

"I have a test in two weeks,"

"Yeah two weeks, my point exactly, a couple hours isn't going to ruin your studying time, let's go," she grabbed Haruhi. Then she dialed her cell phone still gripping onto her best friend, "Hey Sharon, I'm going to that new Pizza parlor, hurry, I'm dragging Haruhi along,"

The girls laughed about their really odd professors. "Anyhow," Sharon began her brown eyes getting large with excitement, "Tamaki is going to be here, rumor is he is staying right across from the campus," she pointed out.

Arisa rolled her eyes, "Oh please, everybody knows that, even me, the only one who doesn't want to know."

"Yeah, cause we all know Haruhi is secretly in love with him." Sharon teased.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes, "I was wondering if you found my teddy bear pen yet?" Arisa frowned.

"No I haven't, he must have been some guy," She replied, "You been looking for it for weeks,"

"How do you know it was a guy?" Haruhi wondered, surprised.

"So it is a guy," Arisa pointed out, "I'm surprised, didn't expect that."

"Can you tell us about this guy?" Sharon inquired moving her head closer, so she wouldn't miss a detail, "You never share. We know nothing about your life before here, except that your motherless and your father is a cross dresser,"

Haruhi ignore Sharon's insensitive, and shook her head, "really not that much. He gave it to me as a gift before he graduated and I would like it back is all,"

"What guy gives a girl a graduation gift on HIS graduation day?" Arisa asked leaning in closer too. She was also curious about Haruhi. The girl barely mentioned anything of her past life. She did talk about her cross dressing father. This explained a lot about the way Haruhi was. Nothing however explained why Tamaki was the only male on the planet to get Haruhi's attention. Arisa was sure it wasn't for the fame or money. Haruhi had more than enough money. Arisa had no clue how; all the girl did was study. She never took an interest in any other celebrities, so why this Tamaki guy.

"Yeah," Sharon sighed, "He sounds wonderful Haruhi. How can there not be a story,"

"Never said that," Haruhi replied. Then the two women leaned in even closer.

"Oh so there is a story?" Arisa pried, "Is it a loove story? hmm"

"No, well maybe…I don't know," The former female host was actually blushing.

"One of those huh?" Sharon inquired.

"What's one of those?" Arisa looked confused at the blonde.

"Oh you know a love story, where it is so obvious two people love each other, but both are too blind and confused to know it,"

"No," Haruhi shook her head, before she responded, "he was a dear friend of mine that is all," she got that cute little smile, and the other girls smiled too.

"Maybe, you thought that, but perhaps you secretly wanted something more," Sharon inquired. She really wanted to know more about this guy.

"I don't and didn't date often. It was and is a waste of time. I had no time to think of love as a possibility." Huruhi admitted.

"Doesn't mean your heart didn't have time to feel it" Sharon commented.

"Can you get anymore cliché" Arisa replied rolling her green eyes, "oh look pizza." Haruhi sighed. Her mind wandered: _Did she secretly ever want something more? No doubt he was very good looking. She did like him a lot, but in that way? Did she view him differently from the other host club members? She dated Hikaru a few times, but both agreed to be just friends in the end. So was Tamaki more special to her? She did chase after him when he almost left her, um…them. Wouldn't she have done that for the others, besides all the other members wanted her too. Why? Did they know something she didn't? Was she really jealous that day? She didn't act jealous…ah just quit it! _

Haruhi shook her head. Sharon waving a hand in front of her, Haruhi blinked her eyes, "ooh, look Arisa she's back,"

"Good because I almost ate half the pizza," Arisa replied, "Now dig in," Haruhi grabbed a piece of pizza and gobbled up.

"Wait!" Sharon shouted. Haruhi and Arisa covered thier ears for a moment. When Sharon lowered the volume a bit, "Did you say you didn't date often? As in you did date?" Haruhi groaned slightly. Couldn't they leave her past and non-existed love life alone?

_**Author's Commentary: **_

Hopefully, this actually gives you an idea where the story is actually going. I don't think there will be anymore important original characters besides what was mention above. I hope to eventually bring all original Host Club characters in, however I'm not promising anything. I hope you enjoyed this story. Once again feel free to point out errors, so I can fix them a.s.a.p. No rude comments, please. See you at the next chapter. Tamaki and Haruhi will be meeting each other, again soon.


	3. Breaking Limits

Disclaimer: As much as I wish, I do not own Tamaki or any of the Host Club members! Sigh, I don't own the show, nor the manga. This story is just for fun.

Chapter Two: Broken Limits

Tamaki was bored, very bored. He had been hotel for hours. He wondered if he could just sneak out for a bit. He began to creep towards the door, when it open wide slamming him against the wall. "Tamaki Monsieur!" Lionel yelled, "The shoot has been moved up!" he yelled in a panic. He peeled the former Host King off the wall then dragged him outside to the limo.

He was extremely happy for some action. Tamaki clapped his hands together, "Oh I just can't wait! Another movie for my adoring fans to adore me for." Lionel just smiled at his childish antics. He knew his boss would be more than grateful for the chance to work quicker, even if it was at his expense. He was always stressing over every little detail, but that was just the way Lionel was.

"Monsieur, don't forget after this you a have a couple of photo shoots, as well…," Lionel pointed out. Tamaki was too engrossed in pretending to listen and lost in the past:

"_Tamaki" his grandma called firmly. Tamaki came down stairs to greet his grandmother. "Grandmother," he ran and tried to hug her, but she put a hand up. He dropped his hands to his side. "Now since you rejected your last intended so rudely," _

_"I…um," He tried to protest. _

"_Don't dare interrupt me," she told him firmly, "I have another young lady line up, if you wish to inherit the Suoh inheritance than you shall marry her." Tamaki began to protest, he was well of aware that he didn't want to marry any other woman, except Haruhi. However, he and Haruhi would never be. "Don't argue, that is the final say of the Suoh household!" she began to walk calmly out, leaving a broken Tamaki. He couldn't marry just any woman. Even if Haruhi didn't love him back, even if it meant being single for the rest of his life. He would love nobody else. It was a dramatic decision, but it was Tamaki's. He made another decision at that very moment. He would start all over, some where else. He couldn't tell anyone about it, and would of course have to cut everybody he cared about out of his life. He had to be strong. He couldn't let the Host Club rescue from himself this time. It was solely his choice, his alone. _

He took in a deep sigh as they arrived at the studio. He smiled brightly as he stepped out of the limo. He noticed two women who were setting up some things. He ran right straight to them. He loved getting to know everyone on the staff. People were always so interesting. He would listen to the ladies chat about their families and children. He would hear men talk about hard days at work. Tamaki could now honestly sympathize with them.

He had been a commoner for about a year, before he was discovered. He had to get a regular job, and live like everyone else. It was so strange readjusting. It was even harder because he decided to start over in America. He had to improve his English, and learn new customs. It all had been worth it because in time hard work, good looks, and charming personality landed him were he was now. He hadn't need the Suoh's inheritance after all. He had been very proud of himself.

The Frenchman turned around to see his young boss gone. He frowned, the director would be asking for him really soon. He sighed, deciding to find the director, before he went to hunt down the young man.

* * *

After talking about Haruhi's few moments of dating without revealing too much she just wanted to go home and study. Haruhi strangely had been happy to be talking about Hikaru. They had good times together, it was nice to remember.

She unlocked the door to her apartment. Sharon bounced behind her, heading straight to her DVD's.

"Chick flick-athon!" Sharon exclaimed. Haruhi smiled at her as she headed to her room to study. She opened the book on the desk, and began to read.

She had gone through a couple of books when a familiar voice filled the apartment. "Are you falling for me," Tamaki's character teased, "I don't usually swing that way but you are so…" Haruhi found herself drawn to the voice.

Sharon paused and smiled to Haruhi, "just started, this one is his newest movie. I just got it yesterday. This one is where a female cop dresses up like a guy in a boy school. She is the one to go because she is the best. She also has been on the case for a long time, so that is why they couldn't send an actual guy. It is pretty weak reasoning, if you ask me, but it works okay. Anyhow, Tamaki is a young gorgeous teacher. It is supposed to be really funny, cause not only does he think he is gay. He also is falling in love with a student,"

Haruhi wanted to burst out in laughter. How ironic that Tamaki would be in a movie where the main actress had to pretend to be a guy. "Well, then I suppose I can watch this movie. I got a lot of studying done anyhow," she sat down on the couch.

* * *

Tamaki's Host Club skills were in full swing. He used his charms on all the women on the set. He was just enjoying himself too much. Not that people mind because they knew this was Tamaki. He was a flirt, but at least he was polite to everyone, even when they weren't to him. He had learned to take criticism, which he often got in his line of work. He used to run into to a corner when ever he was told he did something completely idiotic. Now he just brushed it aside with a bright smile.

"Tamaki," Lionel shouted trying to pull him a way from a young woman who was setting up a few props. Tamaki pushed him lightly off.

"Excuse me, lovely Miss, but I must leave now with great disappointment," he lightly kissed her hand. The young girl deeply sighed, and almost fainted.

"Tamaki, you are going to put me in an early grave with your flirtatious behavior. The director has been trying to find you for the past half an hour,"

"Gomen, I mean sorry, Lionel," Tamaki bowed quickly, "I just was trying to get to know the staff,"

"I know, monsieur, but your getting to know the staff takes second priority to our schedule,"

"Of course," Tamaki agreed letting him be drag him towards the director.

"Finally! Do you know how long I been waiting to meet you?" the director inquired. Tamaki once again apologized. The director smiled, his bright blue eyes sparkled, "No problem Tamaki, just try not to get distracted." The director patted on the back, before firmly adding, "You have a job to do."

"Of course, sir," Tamaki agreed giving a polite bow.

"Anyhow this is your co-star, Miss Alice Cannon," the director stepped aside for a young American woman to come out. She had long black hair reaching to her waist, and big green eyes.

"Hello Tamaki, it is a pleasure," she held her hand out.

"My pleasure," He took her hand and lightly kissed it, "Miss Cannon," She rewarded him with a bright grin.

"Oh Alice, except when we are on screen then it Chelesa of course," she replied with a slight giggle.

"Of course Alice, I can't wait to work with you," he released her hand. Then he looked towards the director.

"Alright, how bought you guys go over the script together for a little bit," the director suggested, "and then we will shoot the taxi cab scene."

"Sure," Alice replied, and Tamaki nodded.

* * *

The movie shoot had gone well and now Tamaki was at his photo shoot. "Alright, we want you to think that the woman you love told you she just can't love you back," the photographer told the shirtless Host King. The ad he was doing was for a brand name of pants. Tamaki long forgotten the name, considering he did so many ads. He did know however, he was supposed to look sad for one part of the ad. The other part he would look happy.

Tamaki thought about one woman who could destroy his world. The expression would forever shock the whole world. He didn't do any overdramatic behavior. He just sat in the chair. His bare chest and face revealed to the camera. Only a single tear fell from his violet eyes. He looked completely broken. He held an emotionless expression, yet it told everything he was feeling.

"Wow, that is not what I was looking for, but I love it, not sure what I'll use it for but wow," the photographer exclaimed. "Why don't we tone it down a bit, something like um…a hurt puppy?"

Tamaki's expression changed. He no longer looked like a man whose soul had been ripped from him. He broke into tears, "Oh you poor dear thing," he had his tearful puppy eyes, "Whatever shall I do," he sighed looking up to the camera.

"Great, loving it," the photographer took a few more pictures, "so will show you the prints we plan to use for the ad next week," the King nodded in agreement, "alright, thanks Tamaki,"

Tamaki smiled, "An honor indeed as always," he bowed then pulled himself up as he was being dragged by Lionel, "What's next?"

"You weren't listening to me," Lionel stated.

"Sorry Lionel, I must have been lost in thought about something,"

"Or someone?" Lionel inquired. Tamaki did not have a girlfriend or boyfriend. The French man found this strange, since the boy was extremely gorgeous. It wasn't like there hadn't been offers, but Tamaki politely refused all of them. This meant he was waiting for a particular someone, or he didn't like any of the women who threw themselves at them, (highly unlikely since all kinds of women had been throwing themselves at him) or he had been emotionally scarred. Lionel hoped it wasn't the last choice. It had to be the first. He often wondered when Tamaki completely zoned out if he was thinking about her. He had no clue in the next moment he would know who she was. "When are you going to put a shirt on?" Lionel inquired.

"What oh, you dragged me out, before I could grab it," Tamaki pointed out.

"Oh boy this will put us a whole five minutes behind schedule, since we have to stop at the hotel. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Lionel don't worry, I have to make a big entrance anyhow. Being fashionable late is what I do best. Though, I'm sure I could do it shirtless, that could make quiet an impact,"

Lionel's jaw drop, "We don't need that kind of press!"

"Oh, but Lionel everyone loves my lovely body…" Tamaki stopped his eyes looking over the Frenchman's shoulder. His violet eyes wonder to a girl with long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was blue jeans and a purple tank top.

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually going with you two to some stranger's dorm to pick up a pen!" Sharon exclaimed, "Everyone thinks I'm the ridiculous one,"

"You could have stayed home," Haruhi pointed out.

"Yes, but I don't want you out here alone. We don't know what kind of person this is, plus it is getting later," Sharon pointed, "Who is going to protect you from the attackers if I don't,"

Haruhi rolled her eyes. _Sharon doesn't like to be left an the apartment alone for too long at night. _

"Me," Arisa replied.

As they headed to cross the street, Haruhi didn't see it coming until it was too late.

* * *

Tamaki yelled, "Stop," the limo came to a screeching halt. Lionel was in panic as he watched the young man jump out of the limo, making a mad dash towards some young girls.

"Haruhi," he exclaimed. He ran towards her without his shirt. He didn't think about the press, he didn't think about anything, except it was her! It wasn't a dream. It wasn't some illusion he conjured up. It was his Haruhi!

All three girls turned to see a gorgeous blonde coming. Sharon fainted when her brain registered it was Tamaki Suoh. Arisa just blinked her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do. She was even more amazed when she saw Haruhi open her arms like she knew the guy. _She doesn't have a crush, yeah right! Yet how did the guy know her name?_

Haruhi could feel her heart beat faster. She smiled a sincere smile. She held her arms open wide as she let her senpai attack her. "Tamaki," she exclaimed almost in tears, but she never let them show. She didn't cry, besides she really should be angry. She however was too happy to see him again, to touch him again, and have him hold her. He held onto her, not wanting to let her go. "Senpai, Tamaki I…I…I"

"Oh Haruhi, I missed you so much!" he cried joyfully, "My darling daughter," Arisa raised an eyebrow.

"Please…I can't breathe," Haruhi replied. Tamaki backed off. He blushed a little bit. His bright violet eyes stared at her.

"Sorry Haruhi," he replied starting to change his demeanor, "I didn't mean to…," he was starting to get that sad look.

"I missed you," she told him. He immediately brightened up, again. Sharon pulled herself up. She looked up to see Haruhi talking to the gorgeous super model. "Tamaki!" she exclaimed jumping onto him.

Tamaki just smiled at her. Sharon let him get up before he charmingly responded, "Aren't you lovely?" he questioned. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "My dear, I sorry I haven't introduced myself,"

"Oh you don't have to Tamaki,"

"Oh I know, my beauty is known all over the world," he replied, "but my dear it is only proper for a gentlemen to do so," He held his hand out. Sharon gave into to him, she was starting to melt. He lightly kissed her soft skin.

"Tamaki," Haruhi began tapping him lightly on the shoulder. She didn't like this scene at all, for more than one reason.

"Now Haruhi, don't you remember what I taught you as a host," he replied, "we must always be proper to the ladies,"

"Tamaki, senpai," Haruhi began with a little more force, but Tamaki was lost in Host mode. She sighed turned him around to face the press. He froze as the cameras flashed before him. He didn't see them coming. _They are really fast! _He quickly regained his composure. It was at that moment that Haruhi finally noted Tamaki was not wearing a shirt. She found her eyes wondering. Arisa and Sharon grinned at her, causing red to make its way to her cheeks.

"Don't I look beautiful," he announced, "and aren't you so sweet to come and waste your lovely film on me," he told them gently touching the cheek of a female reporter, "please though, don't waste no more," he sighed dramatically. The women seem to be melting along with a couple of men, but one woman kept her wits. "Suoh is that your girlfriend, none of us was aware of this?" she shoved the microphone in his face. Tamaki was surprised by the question. Haruhi wasn't sure if the reporters were talking about Sharon or her, but she was about to respond, when she felt two hands on her shoulders.

****

**_Author's Commentary_**:

As far as names going I'm trying to spell them correctly, unfortunately I find them spell differently on different websites. I don't have a copy of the manga, yet. I very soon will have the first volume, and I will spell the names as they are in the manga. Also I got to warn you, don't get used to these fast updates. I will try my best, but I have a huge paper coming up and I got to start cracking down in my studies. See you in the next chapter!


	4. The Limits He Set

Notes:

_Italics: thoughts, flashbacks_

Chapter Three: Limits He Set

A couple of bodyguards had managed to get everyone in the limo, rather harshly, it seemed. Lionel told the reporters, "The press conference is about to start. Ask your questions then." Once in the limo the French man turned to Tamaki. "Monsieur Tamaki!" Lionel began scolding, "how am I going to cover this mess up. How could you be so careless, and your still late for the press conference!" Lionel was going to lose all his hair pulling on it all the time.

"Please Lionel, you are fine, we'll be only a little late," then Tamaki's eyes gazed at Haruhi. That is when realization hit him, along with the guilt. The press would be hounding Haruhi. How could he be so stupid as not consider that! "I'm sorry Haruhi,"

Sharon and Arisa looked at him with confusion. _He really did know her! How? _Arisa was thinking, meanwhile Sharon thought:_ Tamaki is so hot! He and Haruhi really look good together! Uh-oh she looks really mad. _

"You should be!" she snapped. He looked guiltily at her. Sometimes he really should think before he acts, but seeing…her. He couldn't resist. He hadn't been able to hold her in years.

"I will see what I can do about the press." Lionel sighed after he quit pulling his hair. "Tamaki didn't mean for it to happen this way I'm sure," Lionel reassured her calming down some, "though he should…"

"This…isn't about the press Tamaki, you baka!" she yelled. Tears were beginning to come from big beautiful brown round eyes.

"Haruhi," Tamaki whispered softly, "I…"

"You left!" she screamed, "You left …all of us," she cried but whispered, "even me," as she fell onto his chest. She then shot up, blushing, suddenly remembering he was shirtless. Sharon and Arisa looked at each other, neither knew what to say. The French man was also astonished. He shook his head, then dialed his cell phone,"

Tamaki brought her back to him and wrapped his arms around her, "Forgive me Haruhi, I thought I was doing the best thing for everyone..," he began, but she interrupted.

"How could you think vanishing, leaving us could possibly be the best thing! After I chased after of you in that carriage, all by myself,"

"I don't know… I just Haruhi… I couldn't stay with my family anymore. I had to…"

"Um, Tamaki I know this is important moment," Lionel began and paused for a little bit waiting to get his attention "but I'm having someone bring down your shirt, I will have these girls escorted to your hotel room," Sharon squealed. Arisa rolled her eyes. Haruhi listened intensely, "so you can finish your conversation, after we handle the press"

Tamaki gave the woman he loved his attention, "Haruhi, is that alright?" he inquired. He sincerely wanted her to be okay with it. She nodded wiping away a couple tears. "Am I sorry Haruhi," he told her as one of the bodyguards opened the door, and handed Tamaki a shirt. The bodyguard by his partner, as the girls got out. "You are the last person I ever want to hurt," with that the door was shut. The limo took off, as the girls turned towards the hotel.

Sharon, no surprise was the first one to speak, "So how do you know him?" she yelled. She was irritated. How could Haruhi know him and not tell her.

"We went to school together," she replied simply as they followed the guards through the back to Tamaki's room.

"You are not getting away with that," Arisa stated, "He isn't just some classmate. You don't chase just some classmate, unless he done something to you. That can be a good or bad thing and I want to know which it is,"

"Fine, I'll explain everything when we are in the room. I think it would bad for Tamaki if I mentioned stuff that he may not want the press to know,"

"Oh Arisa! We can't have that, nothing bad should happen to Tamaki," Sharon grabbed a hold of the black headed girl's shirt. Arisa firmly pushed her off. They continued walking.

"Fine, let's hurry then," hearing this Sharon began to walk faster. Haruhi sighed knowing she wouldn't have much time to gather her thoughts.

"So tell us everything," the blonde exclaimed as they walk into the room. They all sat on a bed, "Tamaki must sleep here," she noted with a sigh. The other two girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay, so tell us Haruhi, How do you know Tamaki?" Arisa asked. Sharon popped up intent on hearing ever detail.

"We were in a club together," Haruhi began, "one where I was dressed like a guy." Sharon and Arisa jaws dropped.

"What!"

"Yeah, he had mistaken me for a guy when we first met. It all really started with a vase, though…," Haruhi told the girls about Host club. Both listened intensely. "I had enjoyed it. Many interesting things happened while I was in Host Club." Sharon wanted to hear more about Haruhi's relationship with Tamaki. She honestly thought Haruhi and Tamaki looked so cute together, "Tamaki was Tamaki, and he appears shallow on the surface. Then you get to know him, and he is so sincere," she smiled fondly, "We were all good friends, the twins, Mori, Hunny, and Kyouya. We all found us doing things we never thought we would do because of Tamaki, some of it bad, some of it good. Then one day, he just left without a trace. I didn't see him until I saw him staring at me on a magazine cover. Now it has been three years since he has attacked me with a hug." She sighed, "Senpai never changes,"

The blonde exclaimed, "You were in a club, ah Haruhi how could you be so cruel as to not let us know sooner!"

Arisa replied, "So is Tamaki the guy who gave you that pen,"

"Yes," Haruhi admitted, "he tried to give it to me once when I was angry. He thought I was going to leave Host Club at that time to go to another school. I was surprised he gave it to me before he graduated. He did seem a little off that day. He seemed serious and so sad, though he would quickly jump back into character."

"_Senpai," she looked at the teddy bear pen. She wondered why he was trying to give it to her again. "Um…why are you…um" she was dumbfounded. _

_He shoved it in her face. His purple eyes seem to be pleading, "Please take this, Haruhi," he bowed his head, "I really want you to have it. I know it isn't much, but it has meaning to us," What was this idiot talking about? Haruhi wondered before taking the pen. _

"_Thank you," she told him. He had a bright smile._

"Haruhi?" Arisa questioned breaking Haruhi out of her sad trance, "Are you okay?"

"I think so; I just missed him so much. It hurts to think he left,"

"Ah the pains of being in love," Sharon stated dramatically, "what a shame now Tamaki will never be mine, because he belongs to Haruhi." Sharon fell backwards on the bed with a dramatic sigh. Haruhi didn't say anything and Arisa just rolled her eyes.

Tamaki was exhausted. The press conference took a lot out of him. All the reporters were asking questions about Haruhi and he didn't know what to say. He tried to make it clear they were just friends. It didn't seem to work very well, because they kept inquiring how long he was planning to visit his lover. He just wanted to rest, but he still had Haruhi. Who wanted to deal with him. He sighed as he entered the room. Haruhi greeted him with a smile.

_He looks really tired_, she thought. "Haruhi, maybe your friends should go home. I wouldn't want to waste anymore of their time,"

"No," Sharon exclaimed latching onto him, "I don't want to,"

"Sharon!" Arisa grabbed the blonde and dragged her out, "We are leaving," she gave Haruhi a wink. Tamaki couldn't hold himself anymore. He fell onto the bed right next to Haruhi.

"Tamaki," she whispered softly as he sat on the bed.

"Yes," he acknowledged her.

"We can talk about this tomorrow,"

"No, I own you an explanation, don't I?" he questioned looking up at the ceiling.

"You seem really tired, senpai, have you been taking care of yourself,"

"Yes, Lionel makes sure I'm…," Tamaki could feel his eyelids wanting to close on him. He found himself drifting off to sleep. Haruhi smiled fondly at him, before sleeping next to him.

When Tamaki woke up, he saw a frantic Lionel going around in circles, "What are you doing? You already have problems with the press. Now you are in the same bed with her!" he pointed accusingly towards Haruhi. The Host King looked at her. She had fallen asleep right by him. Her long brown hair was sprawled out. She was curled up, slightly. She looked so cute. Tamaki had the urge to run his hands through her hair.

"Oh Lionel, I would never do that to my daughter, now shush," he told him. He looked over to where Haruhi was. Lionel sighed, and Tamaki pushed him out the door.

When Haruhi woke up, it was dark. Tamaki was staring out the window, deep in thought. Something she saw often, yet it still surprised her. _He looks so different when his serious like that._ "I suppose this would be the time to talk,"

"Yes" Haruhi agreed. He turned around and smiled sadly. He sat down on the bed next to her. Both felt a little awkward at this point.

He sighed. "I was in love," Haruhi felt a little pain in her heart, "I don't know how she felt about me, but I believed it was unrequited."

"Senpai, I. don't see how that has to do with you leaving,"

"It has everything to do with it," slight angry was in his voice. Haruhi didn't understand why. "I had to give up everything I ever knew. I had to start over," he got up once more looking at the window.

"I don't understand." She approached him.

"If I stayed, I would have had to marry a woman I didn't love. I couldn't do that. There was only one woman I wanted to be with. I would give up everything for the slightest chance that some day she would return my feelings."

"Senpai, if she never asked you to…why would you give up everything. I don't understand who was so important you had to give everything."

"Haruhi," his voice soften, "I did it so I could become stronger, as well as to start over."

"Yes, but why didn't you tell us, we could of help,"

"I know you said I wasn't a burden, but I know at times I really was."

"Maybe, but wasn't I?"

"No," Tamaki replied, "You were a blessing," Haruhi blushed.

There was silence before her voice cut through it, "Was it hard? I mean you started over with no money, no job, no family, and no friends."

"I love commoner's coffee," he replied with a grin. "I was fine."

"Senpai…," Haruhi began.

"I saw my mother," he told her. Haruhi felt so much joy from that statement. After all, he gave up seeing his mother to be with Host Club. She knew how much he missed her.

"She was still beautiful as I remembered her. She was so glad to see me, and Eclarie was as well," Haruhi felt like someone just jerked the carpet from her, and she lost her balance. Tamaki caught her. He helped her regain her balance, their eyes meeting, "She is engaged to someone else now. She seems happy with him. It was nice to see a sincere smile from her. I stayed there for a couple months, before taking off for America." He finished. Haruhi was sure he had a lot more to say, but despite the way Tamaki appeared he wasn't very open with things like that. He wanted everyone to believe he was happy; even when he was completely miserable. "I can have a guard escort you home, if you wish,"

Haruhi just nodded her head slowly. A little unsure, if she really wanted to go. Something made her want to stay with him forever. _Was it love?_

_**Author's Commentary: **_

This chapter gave me a lot of trouble that is why it took so long. Once again I **don't own Host Club. **Also I wanted to note that Lionel is based upon a character from the anime: **Gravitation, which I don't own either**. The other characters, most of their personalities were probably inspired from other anime. Yes, so I hope you enjoyed this.


	5. disappearing limits

_Refresh: _

_Haruhi is attending college in America, her roommate is the fan girl Sharon, and her best friend is the reasonably fun Arisa. Tamaki is in the same city shooting a movie when he sees Haruhi one day. She is attacked with love by Tamaki one random day. They catch up a few things, and she spends the night in his hotel room. Now we are at the place where Haruhi returns to her apartment. _

_Thoughts and flashbacks italicized _

Chapter Four: Disappearing Limits

Haruhi arrived in the morning to find Sharon and Arisa grinning widely at her. A sigh escape her lips as she headed towards the bathroom to get ready for class. When she came out of the shower, Sharon latched on to her ankles.

"Oh tell me, now!" letting loose her fan girl squeal, "I want to know what happened," Haruhi just kicked Sharon off.

"I am going to class," Haruhi stated ignoring protests. She began to walk towards the door to grab her books.

"Not so fast," Arisa appeared in front of her waving the little teddy bear pen right in her face. Haruhi watched it go from side to side. "We went through all the trouble to get this," she began, "so now I think you own us an explanation." The former host club girl made her eyes roll, once again. Then she yanked the pen out of the dark headed girl's hand. Grabbing her books she exited the door leaving two irritated friends as she made her way to her car.

Unfortunately for her, when she arrived at her car she realized she left her keys hanging by the door. She turned to see Sharon with a gleeful smile. The blonde was jingling her keys. Haruhi tried to snatch them; however they were tossed into the air. They landed in her best friend's hands. She just happened to be standing a few feet away. Haruhi launched after her, but attacks were evaded by a side step. "No way,"Arisa said, "No keys, I want to know what happened." Haruhi gave a frustration sigh.

"I'll walk," the girl replied turning away from her friends.

"Did you at least get a number?" the green eyed girl inquired. Haruhi froze. N_umber, number, number…no I didn't get it nor can I remember the hotel room number. Well, that wouldn't help anyway. They wouldn't let just anyone in, especially a girl. _

"NO!" shrilled Sharon, "you didn't get it!" Haruhi just shook her head in reply.

"Stupid, how you suppose to keep him from disappearing again, if you don't keep contact?" Arisa scolded with a glare and hands on hips. The former host girl just let a sound of defeat escape her lips. She wasn't sure what to say.

In the next moment everything went so fast. Sharon stole the keys from Arisa, she yanked Haruhi by the arm, "Let's go, I think I know where they are shooting at," She got into the driver's side, but Arisa grabbed her by the collar forcing her out of the car.

"I think Haruhi wants her car in one piece," she then got into the front seat. The brown eyed girl looked over at her insane friends. She thought over her options for a moment. _I could walk to class, I would be late but I wouldn't be with my lunatic friends. Then again, I probably never get to see Tamaki again. Also if I don't go with them, I can't watch my poor precious car. Damn, guess I'm going with the lunatics. _She took a deep breathe before getting into the passenger side of her own car. Sharon mumbled about sitting in the back and reluctantly gave Arisa directions.

It was about midmorning when Tamaki found himself working. He found Alice's company very pleasurable. He hoped they be friends, but he was doubtful as to what her intentions where.

He sat at a large oak table in the middle of what looked like an everyday kitchen. The cameras surrounded them, and the director sat off to the side. Everyone watch the scene unfold. Alice playing the sweet, but stubborn Chelesa, and Tamaki playing the hard headed, but kind hearted Eric:

Chelesa: Eric I missed you all these years

Her voice was laced with sadness.

Chelesa: Then here you are but, yet you still so far away. I have a…,"

Eric: Fiancée…sigh…I know about him

He waved his hand, trying to make it out like it was nothing.

Chelesa: Yes and I really…um…his nice.

Eric: But nice doesn't mean a thing

Tamaki held Alice delicate hands in his.

Eric: I mean…it is not the only thing to count in love.

He was leaning in closer. His eyes were starting to get teary.

"Stop!..Stop! That is just not right," the director waved his hands around, standing right next to Tamaki. He inhaled deeply, "That was good, but…okay Tamaki, I need you to…um…well…" he put a hand on the Host King's shoulder, "pretend Alice is supposed to be your one true love. You haven't seen her for years, and she's the only one out of the million girls out there. You shouldn't treat her like the all other girls you do in your life."

"Of course I got you," Tamaki agreed nodding his head.

"Good, let's do this again," the director announced to his crew.

Chelesa: Eric, I missed you for all these years. Then here you are, but yet you still feel so far apart. I have a …

Eric: Fiancée

Tamaki said a little bitterly, unlike last time.

Eric: I know about HIM.

Alice was a little surprised, but kept going.

Chelesa: Yes, and I really…um…his nice.

Eric: But nice doesn't mean a thing…I mean it is not the only thing to count in love.

Chelesa: Maybe, but I don't want to hurt him.

Eric: I know, but don't you think you'll hurt him more marrying him being in love with another man.

Chelesa: I don't love you anymore.

Tamaki as Eric stood up quickly, shock faces watching him. He slammed his hands down on the table causing a slight vibration. Tears of angry were coming down his cheeks.

Eric: Then why are we here?

Chelesa: Eric…I because…life decided to play a game with us. A cruel game where it teasing us with might have been, but just a game,"

He sits back down slowly, taking a deep breathe before his next line.

Eric: I'm not talking about what might have been. I'm talking about now

Then he leaned and kissed her. He then got up again

Eric: I have to go.

"Fantastic," the director exclaimed, "that was perfect Tamaki, wow I didn't except that to happen, but that was great! Anyhow break time people! We'll start again at noon," he shouted with delight.

Alice followed Tamaki as they headed back to go grab lunch. "That was really amazing Tamaki!" she complimented.

"Thank you, Alice," he replied, "that means so much from a lovely lady like you," he gave her a bright smile.

"Tamaki," she said softly, "I want to be your friend," he blinked his violet eyes, "I know you were wishing I was someone else."

"Well…I," he stumbled. _What I am supposed to say? Are my feelings so see through? Yes, I appear to be emotional, but I always kept my true feelings hidden, every since I left mother. I always tried to be truthful. _

"It is okay, you don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you I liked to be your friend," she informed him, "I have a very few friends; I would like you to be part of that group."  
"Sure," he agreed.

"Now I am starving." She hooked an arm with his, "let's go, I think they got instant coffee too." Tamaki brightened up; he yanked Alice taking off running. She laughed at his antics.

Haruhi swore if she lived through this, she kill both of her friends. She almost wished she had let Sharon drive instead. Arisa may have seemed sensible to most people, but behind the wheel she didn't have a drop of sense. She crossed lanes every ten seconds. She honked the horn constantly. _My car! I'm so sorry! _She rarely braked. The accelerator seemed to be Arisa's foot best friend. When the car stopped both she and Sharon jumped out of the car with joy. The young woman with black hair looked confused at her two friends. "Hmm, anyhow," she yanked both the girls up, "How are we going to get in here?"

"You're kidding!" the director yelled to the person on the phone causing both Tamaki and Alice to jump. They were about to do an earlier scene in the movie. It was when Eric and Chelesa would go there separate ways, before meeting again. He hung up. "Hmm, the craziest thing happened,"

"What?"

"Well, we have got nobody to play the role of Misty, Eric's girlfriend,"

"Huh?" Alice wondered, "How can you not have anybody playing that part?"

"I know its crazy, but apparently the girl got a role of a lifetime for another movie, and the back up well we don't have any,"

"What about the contract? She can't just break it like that."

"Apparently she'll get more money out of it, if she does," he explained.

"There's no back up?" Alice questioned in disbelief. She wrapped some black hair around her finger. She tried to think of a solution. Lionel circled in a panic, no solution coming to mind. Tamaki had disappeared towards the gate.

"No," the director replied.

"Well I guess you can find someone else, tryouts or I don't know call an agency or something,"

"Yeah, but that will put us behind, but I guess if we try to shoot around those scenes,"

"I suppose you…," then all the sudden there was loud shrilling noise.

"Let us in!" Sharon exclaimed.

"Ah the brilliant company I keep," the sarcastic statement past Haruhi's lips without a problem.

"We must get in, let me speak to….," Sharon's rant stopped as her eyes fell upon the most beautiful blonde in the world, Tamaki Suoh.

"Hello ladies," Tamaki calmly stated, "Oh Haruhi," he squealed giddily. "Oh let her in, please," he had told the guard causing the gate to open letting Haruhi in. Sharon tried to slip past but the guard stepped in front of her.

"What about the others?" the muscle man turned his head towards Tamaki. The brown eyed blonde tried to crawl under the guard's legs, but was roughly yanked up by Arisa. She was waiting patiently for Tamaki's reply.

"I have to live with that blonde," Haruhi pointed towards the struggling Sharon, "and I like my sleep, so let her in so I don't have to hear her whine at me,"

"Hai," Tamaki agreed, "Let them in." The director and Alice came up behind him.

"Tamaki, is everything alright?" Alice inquired as she lightly touched his shoulder. Haruhi felt a small sense of jealously. This woman was gorgeous with her perfectly well tanned body, and perfect face. She had bright green eyes like Arisa, and black hair, but it was longer, with a perfect shine. _I thought hair like that only appeared in commercials_. She bitterly thought. _Wait, why do I care? _She shook herself out of her thoughts.

"Oh," He exclaimed becoming frolicsome. Haruhi couldn't help but smile, "things are better than alright," he came up and hug the long brown head girl. "Haruhi is here to see me."

"And so I am!" Sharon exclaimed attacking the gorgeous supermodel, "Oh Tamaki I…ow," her exclamation cut short but yet another jerk of the collar. Arisa drugged the blonde female off of him. "Arisa!" she squealed.

"I'm not going to jail over your stupid antics," the black haired girl stated with green eyes glaring. Alice watched the scene with great interest. She eyed the brunette, Haruhi. _That's a pretty name. I wonder how Tamaki knows her. _She noticed that the girl's hair was a little past her shoulders, she had big brown puppy dog eyes, and a very petite figure. She wasn't the prettiest girl on Earth. Alice easily beat her in the category of looks, but she wasn't ugly either. She then eyed the blonde fan girl, and Arisa. However she could see the pure joy coming off of Tamaki at the sight of her.

"Hello, my name's Alice, who are you ladies?" she asked politely. Sharon glared at her. _This girl is standing too close to Tamaki._

"Sharon," she replied ignoring the hand offered, however the other girl took it.

"Arisa," she stated, "forgive my friend, she's such a fan girl,"

"Am not!" Sharon claimed. Haruhi rolled her eyes, before giving her hand with little bit of hesitation. She didn't know if this girl was someone she could trust. It wasn't a surprise Tamaki let another girl touch him, but it was the way she did it. She wasn't another fan girl, maybe a friend, or possible girlfriend? _Why does that thought bother me so much? _

Alice noted the small hesitation. _She's jealous! Hmm, I wonder, if this girl is an ex, no that couldn't be. _The happiness he showed in her presence was sincere. She had been told he was extremely dramatic at times, but toned down since high school. _Wonder if this was what he was like in high school or if he is just like this around her? _"Nice to meet you," she grinned, "How do you ladies know Tamaki?"

"Through Haruhi," Arisa stated before Sharon could list off her fantasies.

"How do you know him?" the actress' curiosity was peaked at the sight of the brunette her attention was now directed on.

"Tamaki!" Lionel shouted, "Oh Mademoiselle Haruhi, excuse me," he then grabbed on to his boss, "what are we going to do?"

The director piped up, "You ladies wouldn't happen to be actresses?" Alice grinned even more brightly. Sharon was about to speak but Arisa closed her mouth for her.

"Haruhi?"

"Oh yeah, yes Haruhi would you?" Tamaki asked, "You did do some acting with those girls who kidnapped you! Let's not forget the movie with Renge!" he exclaimed dramatically. He was right in her face, "Please!" he squirmed with delight, "Please, please…please,"

"Well, I…I"

"Oh please," Lionel threw himself at her feet, "It will put him behind too far, and my schedule will be off balance, and…,"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, "I thought Tama was the most dramatic person I ever meet, but two people have proven me wrong. Alright, I'll try it."

"Yay!" Tamaki hugged her again, "Oh my dear Haruhi we will be working close, again," _and without the other host club members. _Tamaki made a little mental note as he found himself in his theatrical inner mind. Though, he missed his friends, he had waited for this opportunity forever. Alice looked at Arisa, she winked. The two girls had made an unspoken agreement without anyone else's knowledge.

"Alright, why don't I give you the script? It is by no means a small part, so it will take awhile to get it down," the director remarked, "but you'll be doing my a huge favor by taking it on."

"Hai, yeah," Haruhi nodded.

"Oh Arisa and Sharon, why don't I take you on a short tour?" Alice suggested. Sharon wanted to protest, but her voice was blocked by Arisa's lovely hand, once again. This was really starting to get on her nerves.

"Sure," the other black headed girl replied dragging the fan girl along, "Will we get a good look at Tamaki's trailer?" the actress nodded making Sharon's attitude change magically.

"Yes, and I will go get that script," the director stated.

"Yes, and I'll check our schedule," Lionel declared before leaving two former host club members alone.

"Oh Haruhi, how did you find me?" Tamaki inquired.

"Well…Sharon," Haruhi admitted. Tamaki's cheerful facade fell a bit. "She wanted me to give my number to you,"

"Your number?"

"My phone number," she added. Tamaki's eyes got wide, his cheerfulness was reappearing.

"Ah Haruhi are you going to give me your phone number?" he circled around her.

"No," he went white, and looked for a corner to crawl into, "Not just my phone number, but I will also give you my apartment number, as well as email address," He jumped up to attack her once more. She held her hand up, "Don't come over during the day. I'll either be studying or I'll be out, besides we can't hide from the press in daylight. I don't want to find my face on the newspaper under the headline of something like Secret lover. Although, there might already be one out, and I haven't seen it yet,"

"Hai, understood," he replied seriously, "I don't want that either," he replied with a hint of sadness. _Haruhi doesn't want to be my lover? _"Lionel has taken care of the press, so you don't have to worry." Bringing back his joy he asked, "So…why don't we go over your script together? I'm sure we have many scenes together,"

"Alright," she agreed.

Kyoya stepped out of the limo, with an emotionless expression. Inside, though he was pissed. How dare Tamaki Suoh take off like that! The most important question was how he happened to disappear all this time? It was hard to believe anyone or anything could slip past the Shadow King. Well they would all be together again soon. Everything had been arranged perfectly. He placed everything the way it should be. His game should come out with the results he desired. The twins would be showing up rather soon to work with some America models, along with Hikaru's fiancée, Yoko. Mori and Hunni as well because of some cake baking contest. Yes, much to his dismay Renege was coming too. She had that huge concert tour in the states with the band she was managing.

**_Author's commentary_**: Wow! I'm impressed at your patience! Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it. Had trouble with this too! Sigh, what's wrong with me? Hopefully this will now smooth things out. I finally got a hold of a manga KYOYA that is how it is spelled in my manga. Anyhow happy holidays! I started on the next chapter, yay, it should be up in a more reasonable time.

_**WANTED: Editor or Beta**_

**Please send personal message or email. **


	6. Dramatic Interruption

Ch Five: Dramatic Interruption

Haruhi thought it was a little odd pretending to be THAT to him. It was even odder acting lovey dovey, which was so out of character for her. The oddest thing of all was how Tamaki had to act towards Haruhi. He was so serious, at times cold. They were just going through the script right now:

Misty: Eric! It's me! I finally made it!

Eric: Hey Misty

Misty: Oh Eric, I'm so glad to be with you.

Eric: Glad you are here too.

"No, No that's all wrong!" a female voice shouted. Haruhi slightly cringed. She turned to see Renge stomping towards her. "Haruhi," she scolded and pulling out a megaphone she added, "MORE DRAMATIC!"

Haruhi took in a deep breathe, "Hello Renge,"

"Oh Renge," Tamaki greeted, "May inquire what brings your presences here?" Renge turned; she put a finger right in his face.

"Traitor," was all she said to him. His world seemed to disappear in that very moment. He felt his knees go weak. Self esteem dropped quiet a few notches. He became a white and could be found leaning against the corner of a trailer.

Haruhi ignored the dramatics, "How did you get in here?" The director came up intervening the answer Haruhi wanted.

"Renge," he stated crossing arms, "How's my son doing with the band?"

"Damn rich people and their connections," Haruhi muttered to herself, realizing that explained everything.

"Yes, well his doing fine," she began, "Our band is going to be number one here in the states in no time, as well. Thanks to your American son. He has been a wonderful asset to our band." Renge stood with one leg on a stool the other on the ground, "Victory shall be ours!"she shouted as she held a V sign in the air.

The director smiled, "That's great, but what the hell are you doing on my set?" he furiously inquired, forgetting of the friendly exchange earlier. Her attention directed towards to Haruhi.

"What does it matter how I got here, I am here!" she replied, "I shall help Haruhi get into character." Renge then shook Haruhi shoulders, "I will make you a great actress! Alright, Tamaki and Haruhi from the top!" The director looked at her slightly annoyed. He however just waved it all off. Renge's antics were nothing new to him, most of the time they were a benefit. Letting her do what she wanted, would be okay for now.

"We are just going over the script," Haruhi complained her brows narrowing on her big puppy eyes. She frowned before sighing. There was no fighting Renge.

Misty: Eric! It's me! I finally made it!

She was more excited, and cheerful.

"No, no," Renge yelled again. Tamaki blinked his eyes in confusion, he thought Haruhi's portrayl was perfect; maybe he did something wrong. No, he hadn't said a word yet.

The bossy girl stood in front of them. She then grabbed Haruhi's hand and placed it on Tamaki's arm. Hearts beat faster, out of nervousness or excitement it was unsure. The handsome blonde will have to try profusely to ignore the existence of her hand upon his arm. However, the wonderful feeling made it nearly impossible. Regardless, he was a professional.

"You are supposed to act clingy," she explained, "and Tamaki is going to act like it doesn't matter." Haruhi simply nodded, despite the pain that seemed to crawl its way into her heart at that thought. "Good let's do it again,"

Misty: Eric! I'm here! I finally made it!

Eric: Hey Misty

His voice was cold and slightly annoyed. Haruhi briefly wondered if she appeared hurt.

Misty: I'm so glad you're here

She latches onto his arm, while he looks off in the distance. Somehow Haruhi plasters a bright smile.

Eric: I'm glad you're here, too

Misty: Oh Eric, things are going to be so great now that we are together again.

She let out a slight giggle.

Eric: Yeah, I guess

Misty: What's wrong Eric?

"Oooh," Renge squealed, "much better Haruhi! Now let's see um maybe you should…,"

"Tamaki!" Lionel shouted running towards them. "We must go now!" he grabbed him by the arm jerking removing him from his beloved Haruhi.

However, the demanding Renge would not have this. "Wait a minute," she latched onto his other arm, "you have to finish the scene!"

The director spoke up, "Renge, it was just a read through,"

"I don't care, he must finish," She yanked once more.

"We have a schedule to keep," he pulled Tamaki in the opposite direction. The Host King was trying to break free, but failed miserably.

"Renge, Lionel," Haruhi began, but they ignored her. Standing there, she couldn't help but pity Tamaki..

"Schedule or not this is more important," Renge insisted glaring at the French man.

"Renge," the female host girl tried again.

"I will not have you throw me off schedule you dumb…girl," he managed to spurt out being come backs really weren't his thing.

"Oh please you French idiot, this is a great movie, there couldn't possible be anything more important!"

"STOP!" Haruhi yelled, surprising everyone especially Tamaki. The two let go of him letting him fall to the ground. "Senpai," she spoke plainly, as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket "well, don't forget this." She handed him a piece of paper that contained all her contact information. That she found very precious. His mood was instantly joyous. .

"Oh Haruhi!" he hugged her once more, "How sweet! You were concerned, and now you gave me your number,"

She sighed though slightly smiling, "I could always take it back, if you don't let me go right now," he released her immediately.

"Oh no Haruhi," He drew the paper closer to him, holding as if it was some wonderful treasure he discovered. "No, I'll never let this go!" he exclaimed shaking his head.

Tamaki sighed. Looking at his schedule, he was completely amazed. There were only three things, but it would take all day. He had another photo shoot today, then a meeting with some important men from the agency. After that a interview T.V. show . Perhaps, he could get Haruhi to come with him. After that, he will be back at work on the movie for some romantic night scenes with Alice.

The limo stopped waking him to reality. He noted they had arrived at the desire location with time to spare. Why did Lionel always act like they were going to be late? They almost always ended up early. Unless a stunt was pulled by the king, a smile graced at a past memory.

_The limo was nice and comfy compared to the cold outdoors. Tamaki's thoughts briefly drifted to Haruhi at the sound of the thunder. Thunder, meeting Haruhi made him extremely anxious to see her again. Bing needed by her was one of rarest wonderful experience. _

_That Lionel was looking over his schedule again. Tamaki's career was just now taking off. Getting to everything on time was extremely important. Except parties, being late was pretty much required, along with the showy moves he would perform without difficulty. _

_Tamaki could barely see outside the window. He caught something small and yellowish. Then he saw it, big brown eyes. "Driver stop," Tamaki commanded immediately causing it to stop. The king leapt out of the vehicle. He searched franticly for the brown eyed creature. _

_Lionel had gotten out, with almost no grace. Panic clearly hitting him. He ran to Tamaki, "Minoseur!" he called chasing him. When he found his boss, he was surprised to find that Tamaki had a wet puppy in his arms. "Look, now you are soaked, this is going to put us behind schedule!" _

Haruhi was exhausted from running all over campus talking to professors. They were very understanding. One of course asked for Tamaki's autograph. She thought, Sharon was the ultimate fan girl, but her professor was no doubt competion. The woman had squealed at what Haruhi was sure, an unnatural level.

She sighed deeply. It was just like Tamaki, or any of the host club members to turn her completely fixed life upside down. She smiled lightly, but what other way would she want it.

She was starting to get a bit bored lately. Now, with Tamaki in her life again, boredom won't visit so often. Though, Sharon had always kept things interesting before. _Why was Tamaki's reappearance in my life so important? _

Speaking of people turning her life upside down, where did Renge come from? That girl always had the ability to jump out of nowhere, but still wow. If she was able to do that how long would it before the others appear. She locked her car with a press of a button. Turning towards her apartment, in a flash a hand was on each shoulder. Her body was being pulled in another direction.

"I guess this answers my question," she muttered glaring up at the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru.

_**Author's Commentary: **Anyone else getting tired of the chapters titles with the word limit in it? Anyhow **thank you to my editor! Very Much!** Now to the rest of you, the next chapter is actually completed! Gasp, yep just need to revise, edit, then sent off to be edited again. Alright another cool thing is the chapters should come faster now that I have everything outlined, but don't be shy with those reviews. Though, I'm sure I don't deserve it, I very much love it. I do hope that you guys enjoy this story as much as I do. I have another one I'm already working on. It's another Host Club of course, though I have ideas for other anime and T.V. Shows. _


	7. Kidnapped?

Chapter Six: Kidnapped?

_

* * *

Italics: flashbacks, thoughts, Tamaki's inner mind_

"Hi Haruhi," they said in unison, "we have clothes for you to try on," continuing to drag her to the limo. She didn't fight just took in a deep breath.

"Our new line is doing so well," Kaoru began, "however, we miss dressing you."

"Besides, you are going to need many pretty clothes for your role," Hikaru added. The driver opened the door. "Your character is supposed to be a very perky fashionable young lady," then Hikaru noted the clothes she had on, "and you are a bit plain," Haruhi glared at him.

"How did you know? When did you two idiots get here," she found herself inquiring as she felt herself fall backwards onto the soft cushions of the vehicle. Hikaru got in on the right, Kaoru the left.

"Just today," Kaoru answered, "we have a few new designs to show off here. We were hoping you model some of them."

"What!"

"Oh, Haruhi! You are so cute!" They exclaimed, rubbing against her, just like old times.

"Idiots what do you mean model, I can't. I got class, and…"

"A movie with milord," Hikaru finished, "We only want you to show off one of our designs. It's perfect for you!"

"Yes, we understand how busy you are. Besides, Hikaru's fiancée, Yoko is going to do most of the modeling,"

"Okay, where are we going, idiots?" Haruhi muttered. She crossed her arms and leaned back.

"To a show," Kaoru replied. The engine roared and the driver was off to fight with the traffic.

"Where the lord is," Hikaru added.

"Tamaki is on a show today? I didn't know." Haruhi looked a bit surprise with her big brown eyes gazing up at the twins.

"Of course not," one of the twins started followed by, "Then he wouldn't be…"

"A surprise guest," they both finished.

"Fine," she mumbled. She brightened up just a bit as she asked, "So how is Yoko?"

"She's fine," Hikaru replied. "She's staying at the house we have here. It's not too far out in the country."

"Rich bastards," Haruhi mumbled, "do you have a place to live in every country?"

"No of course not," they replied.

"We have five places in the states, several in European countries," Hikaru began. "Several in Japan of course," the other twin added.

"Rich bastards."

"Anyhow," Kaoru began. "How's the lord been?"

Haruhi got a thoughtful expression. "He's seems fine, but...I'm not sure," she admitted. "He did give up everything for awhile."

"You mean," the twins looked at her in disbelief as they stated it, "He was a commoner,"

Haruhi nodded her head.

"Oh we didn't know that. We assumed he had taken some of his money with him," Hikaru pointed out.

"Even if he had, like we thought," Kaoru observed. "It surely wouldn't have been enough to live off of. Even compared to a commoner, the money he owned himself wasn't much. Besides, this is milord we are talking about it, he probably didn't even think of that. He did just take off without a word."

"So Tamaki really…?" they questioned exchanging glances with each other.

"Got a job," Haruhi said with skepticism, "The world must have really been turned upside down." _I wonder where did he work at? _

* * *

The former Host King found himself being attack by some blonde chick. "Oh my love," Sharon shrilled. Arms were wrapped around his waist. It was kind of strange for Tamaki to be on the receiving end of his behaviors. He wasn't sure what to do.

"Oh lovely Sharon, where is Haruhi?" he inquired.

"Didn't she say not to stop by during the day, unless you wanted to be sure that we were alone," Sharon rubbed against him. _I know he's Haruhi's but I still like to have my fun! _

"Oh, Haruhi is not here? Oh my, she could have been kidnapped!" he cried out. He played the dramatic tragedy in his inner theater:

_Haruhi is walking down the street looking extremely innocent. She is holding a cake she baked just for Tamaki. "Oh I hope Tamaki comes by today," she announced, "I made this lovely cake for him," she says with a giggle. Then all the sudden she is attacked by five huge men. _

"_Give me that cake!" they demand. _

"_No, no," she grasps her cake, "I made this for my love!" she whines as she holds tightly to the cake. _

Tamaki shook his head. _Haruhi would never giggle like that, and Haruhi would never make me a cake. _He bitterly thought. Not surprising though, he didn't even consider that huge men probably wouldn't be interested in a cake made for him. _Still, _he thought _she could have been…_ He began to walk back and forth. "Perhaps she was hit by a train!"

Sharon blinked. _He is such a drama king! Haruhi mentioned something about that, oh well he's still hot. Anyway, how did he sleep not knowing where Haruhi was all the time? He is just freaking because she… Oh wait where was Haruhi? _

"Uh, actually I have no clue where she is, she was supposed to be here an hour ago!" eyes widened as the realization came to her.

Tamaki shook her, full of worry, "Oh no, so she was kidnapped! Who would do such a cruel thing to my darling daughter?" He exclaimed, dramatics taking completely over.

"Oh no, you could be right," Sharon started running around the room, "Maybe we should call 911!"

"Yes we…," Tamaki began when he saw the door fall to the ground. He looked up to see one of his body guards and Lionel.

"Boss," Lionel announced approaching Tamaki, "time for the talk show," he grabbed an arm.

"But Haruhi is…,"

"We must go," he yanked on the blonde, Sharon latched onto the gorgeous actor.

"Let me go with! I'm Haruhi's friend they might kidnap me too!" she shrieked.

"Kidnapped?" Lionel shouted in panic, "who's kidnapped?"

"Haruhi, she's not here," Tamaki yelled in reply.

* * *

"I don't see why this is necessary?" Haruhi inquired looking down at the fifth outfit the twins had just made her try on. They were backstage of the Leah Show. Somehow the twins without much effort convince the crew to let them use pretty much whatever they wanted. The twins didn't need much, considering they seem to have brought out a whole wardrobe with them.

"It is not," Kaoru answered.

"We just like to dress you up," Hikaru added.

"Don't you look cute!" They exclaimed. Then circled around her, examining her up and down, "but not cute enough, hmm, maybe ah!" They looked to the other, then nodded in acknowledgement that they were thinking the same thing, "be right back." They came back with a short, black, and slightly flared out, skirt. Then Kaoru revealed a purple tank top with the word, "Cute" in light blue writing across the shirt.

"Perfect." The former Host Girl rolled her eyes. "Now, let's go find our seats," the twins stated each grabbing one of Haruhi's arms.

* * *

It took Lionel a minute to realize nobody was in real danger and that Tamaki was blowing the situation out of proportion. He calmly grabbed him by his shirt collar, then drug him outside. Sharon managed to stay latched on to her Idol. The Host King had fought all the way down to the limo. The guards tried not to burst into laughter. Though, they were used to his antics, but lately, they were worse and more entertaining.

Yanking Tamaki out of the limo, Lionel got stern with him, "Straighten up boss, you got an interview!"

"Right," his serious mode kicked in for only a second until he found himself wondering, "but Haruhi still could…"

"If I don't find her within the hour you could announce it on national television." Lionel suggested, almost instantly regretting it. No doubt, the blonde model would really do it.

"Alright, the show must go on, let's go." With that, he was led into the studio. Once he entered, pretty women were more than happy to help him. They latched onto him, dragging the handsome blonde into the dressing room. Sharon had tried to follow Tamaki, but Lionel quickly had her escorted to a seat out in front.

* * *

The young lady doing Tamaki's hair seemed to take a longer time then needed. She really appeared to enjoy the feel of his blonde strands. Finally the makeup lady yanked her by the collar and threw her out. "Fan girls," she complained. Then she quickly did her job, and left. After that, Lionel came over to him. He explained everything he should say and not. Tamaki just nodded, not listening. His thoughts were warped out of concern for Haruhi.

* * *

The twins and Haruhi grabbed seats close to the front. She sighed, waiting for Leah, the talk show host, to come out. She sat with her arms crossed, and noted Sharon was here. That surprised her. What wasn't such a big surprise was Renge, but the girl she had with her.

"Yoko!" Hikaru cheerfully called a slight smile appearing on his face. _So this is his fiancée? She looks so much better in person, and she looked amazing in the pictures. _

"What's this? Have you gone in fallen in love with some other girl Hikaru?" she teased. The girl had long black hair, and dark eyes. She was a curvy, without a doubt full-blooded gorgeous Japanese woman.

"You know nobody is cuter than you," Hikaru latched onto her bringing her to his lap, "Ah I missed you." He nuzzled against her. Then he gazes deeply into her eyes, and then he places a soft kiss on her lips.

"Not as much as I missed my honey," she remarked snuggling up against him, "but hmm…" she looked over to what Haruhi was wearing, a frown appeared.

"What's wrong my love?"

"You…" she pouted, "dressed her up!" Haruhi wondered if she was jealous. She was their main model, "I…you know how I love to do makeup!"

"Ah my love," he said softly before gently bringing a hand to her face, "forgive me," he pleaded. The looks he usually gave his twin were now given to the beautiful model.

"Forgiven," she kissed him on the lips.

"Are they always like that?" Haruhi wondered with amazement.

Kaoru sighed. Then nodded his head, before adding, "Sometimes worse I believe."

When a lady appeared on center stage, the audience burst into clapping. The woman was wearing a red suit. Her hair was long wavy, and brown. She had bright blue eyes, along with a huge pearly white grin. "Hello, I'm Leah Andrews and welcome to the show," she announced once the applause had died down. "Today is a good day, as you know, well especially for me," she winked. The audience watched her with extreme interest. Haruhi just prayed Leah wasn't some fan girl in disguise, "For I believe we have the hottest…" the host started down the stage, "the sexiest…" then was front and center of the viewers. "And surprisingly one of the nicest men, well, in America, and Japan, probably the world, ladies and gentlemen, ESPECIALLY, Tamaki Suoh!" She squealed and the audience burst out into an even louder applause than before. Several girls squealed with joy, "Excuse my fan girl squeal," Leah laughed.

Tamaki had appeared from backstage. He waited for Leah to come back up on the stage. She sat down, "Please grace me by sitting down," she instructed as she indicated the chair with a move of her hand.

He straightened his jacket crossed his legs then gave his famous Host Club smile. This earning him tons of delightful shrieks, after this he scanned the audience. A wonderful surprise was in his view, "Haruhi!" he joyfully called.

"Oh bother," Haruhi grumbled.

"Excuse me?" Leah blinked her eyes, "Haruhi? Is that some kind of Japanese word I don't know of?"

"Haruhi," some random person called out. "Isn't that the girl who was on TV with you a couple days ago?"

Tamaki tried to think of something quick to say, but nothing was coming to mind.

"Wait, please tell us, I heard about her. Is she your lover?" Leah pried.

"No, of course not," Tamaki blushed. _I wish. _

"Oh well, who is she?" a voice in the audience called out.

"A dear friend of his, one of the many he left behind," a cold voice announced. All eyes turned towards a cool looking tall handsome man who was currently adjusting his glasses.

Haruhi muttered, "Should have known he would come from out of nowhere," Leah turned her attention over to him. His confidence didn't waver, but the host was astonishing. This man was almost as handsome as Tamaki.

"Mr. Suoh, do you know this man?" she asked after she regained some of her composure.

"Hi Mom," Tamaki said causing a wave of confusion to hit the audience.

"Uh, um commercial," the host said in an almost pleading voice.

Author's Commentary:

* * *

Finally! Had this written like two weeks ago, but was waiting on an editor. Anyhow finally one came through, and I very much appreciate that person for it! Yes well, almost all of Host members are in the story. Hopefully, the other two will be in the next two chapters! Next update should be faster, not promising of course, I do apologize I can't update as much as I like to. Anyhow keep send reviews, I love knowing that you are enjoy this! That's important, you know. Anyhow any odd things said blame on it being four a.m. One more thing, almost half way through! 


	8. Letting love break through

Chapter 7:

**_Letting Love Break Through_**

* * *

The two men headed backstage, Kyoya appeared as calm as ever, but inside he was raging, and curiosity as well as fear consumed Tamaki. The two stopped once they were behind the curtains. The blonde calmed his nerves turning to greet the shadow king he exclaimed cheerfully,"Hi Kyoya!" Only for a moment did the calm dark haired man with glasses stare, in the next moment he slammed his fist into the pretty boy blonde's face. 

"Baka!" he yelled, after that he rubbed his fist which suffered from the impact of the former host king's face. Then he adjusted his glasses.

Tamaki tried to cover his wounded face with one hand, and then looked up in confusion. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged their shoulders. Mori just kept quiet, while Hunny was looking well…like Hunny. Renge managed to magically find a motorized platform, as usual.

"Ho ho," she laughed manically, "Well the plot has thicken, we meet once again Tamaki, the former lonely prince and Kyoya who has finally released his wrath of rage upon Tamaki as well as the disappointment he held all these years. Now what will happen next?"

Haruhi stood in between the men, and then leaned towards Kyoya mumbling," I don't think that was necessary." In response a pair of glasses was once again adjusted. This caused a sigh to escape the former host girl's lips, as she took a quick glance to note that security and Leah had arrived.

The talk host had an appearance which was more frightening than all five of the security guards' glares together. "What the hell is going on?"

"Yeah!" Sharon exclaimed poking at the shadow king, "How dare you hit the one and only gorgeous Tamaki!" She looked ready to kill.

"Quiet simply actually, I just do," he replied smoothly before adjusting his glasses.

"Oooh, you jerk!" jumping on to him, only to be surprisingly yanked off and fall flat on her face to the floor. Pulling herself upward, she then gazed upward to see Arisa standing there appearing to be very annoyed.

"Why do I get the feeling my paycheck is going to be suffering this week?" The inquiry was giving to the fangirl with a glare.

"I don't know, because you're slacking off." This earned a growl from the green eyed woman.

"I don't care what is going on with your job!" The devilish host shouted over the two. "You are messing with my show!"

"Are we? I would think this would be helping your ratings," Arisa noted, making Kyoya smirk.

"Yes," the answer could barely find its way between her grinding teeth. "You are but I don't want a reputation as some idiotic host."

"I would think someone who looses their temper at one simply outburst would be slightly idiotic." Haruhi noted, tapping a finger against her chin.

"Haruhi," Arisa put her hands in her face in slight distress and annoyance. "That isn't going to help."

"Ah, Leah," Tamaki took her hand, "Please forgive my foolishness, I never intended to make one such as lovely as you into a fool. Of course, I thought such thing was quiet impossible for one as intelligent as you." The talk host was covered in all shades of red, as she madly blushed. "There must be a way we can make this work for you." Violet eyes looked deeply into hers; Tamaki had magically worked his charm once again.

* * *

The next day the model/actor woke up surprised he didn't have a black eye. Staring at the mirror trying to get ready for his scene with Alice, he brushed a few looks of hair out of his violet eyes. He then smiled, "Oh, I look handsome as usually!" Then with that he was escorted by his guards. He began to wonder why all the sudden did everyone managed to show it, as he head towards the limo. 

What surprise him more was that they hadn't come back into his life sooner? Kyoya was very skillful at finding people, yet he did not manage to find him up until now. And up until now, Tamaki's life had been completely dull compare to the chaos he was used to. Chaos he usually had a big hand in causing, but it couldn't seem to do same things without his old friends.

Thinking of his friends, it had appeared everyone was the same as they had been before, Hunny still liking cake, Mori still rarely speaking, Kyoya still calculating things as always, Hikaru and Kaoru still fawning over Haruhi, Haruhi was still focused on her studies, and he seem to be dramatic as ever. In reality things were not the same, Hunny and Mori were their own bosses, the twins were their own bosses as well, Hikaru seemed to have more of his own personality then the same as his twins, Kyoya seemed a little more open about his real emotions, Haruhi…well Tamaki couldn't name it, though there is something different…something more…dare he say…feminine, and of course he himself had change, more independent, less dramatic, and perhaps a little more mature.

He arrived promptly to see Alice in a short red dress that revealed she had a tiny waist, and put emphasize on the upper part of her body. It also did well to bring out the green in her eyes. Her black hair flowed down her back. She was a lovely thing, but he didn't feel anything more than he did for any other woman, which was the desire to enjoy her company and for her to enjoy his. Honestly, he didn't want to be there for every tear or laugh like Haruhi. _Haruhi_.

"Oh Tamaki!" his co-actor exclaimed walking up to him. "Hey, are you ready? We are going to do the scene where I run into you after the date with my fiancée." She gave him a bright smile and winked "Great to see your face is still as lovely as ever," Gently she caressed his cheek, before quickly putting her hand down to her side, again "That was quiet a hit you took."

He grinned, "I very glad as well! Oh how dreadful it would have been if…" to add to the overdramatic behavior he sighed and put the back of his hand to his forehead, "If it had been damaged!"

"Oh the horror, what would we do? Oh yes makeup," She teased; then gave him a gentle laugh as she took him to the set which looked like the inside of the store.

"Alright Alice you are going in after your date to pick up some cookies that you are craving, Tamaki as Eric you just happened to be there because you are picking up tampons for your younger sister." The director explained. "So alright and action."

Alice scrolls through the aisles, looking for some cookies. She ran her fingers over the items on the shelf, and her eyes wondered around the room.

Chelsea: Where are those damn cookies?

She stopped and there was a slight bitterness in her voice. Hands on her hip, she tapped her foot against the tile.

Eric: I see the cravings still haven't changed.

Tamaki was somewhat serious, but held a little bit of a mischief in his violet eyes.

Chelesa: Eric, yeah, what a surprise. Well, I am a woman.

She had held a bit of shock expression but eased into a smile.

Eric: Tell me about it.

He blushes hiding the box of tampons

Alice looks behind him, and giggles

Chelesa: I see your still blushing after all this time. You dated several women, and have a younger sister.

Eric: Who do you think I'm buying these for? I wish she would get her own damn tampons.

Alice tried to muffle the giggles. Tamaki who was really embarrassed was trying to prepare himself for the next line.

Alice: Yes but isn't it more entertaining to send you?

Eric: Why would it be? It's not like she has excess to the security cameras?

Alice: How do you know?

He looked thoughtfully, running hand through his blonde hair.

Eric: Knowing my sister she very well might. Maybe I should go talk to the manger.

They both laughed together. Then they looked at each other in a reminiscing sort of way. A sad smile made its way to Alice's face.

Eric: I guess some things will never change.

Chelesa: A lot of things do

A tiny bit of sadness was laced in her voice.

"Alright," the director announced, "That's enough! Break for a while, and we'll get ready for the next scene.

"Tamaki you are amazing," Alice stated. Tamaki grinned then pulled back his bands.

"Thank you my lovely Alice, so are you," she giggled in response.

"No you really are? I mean…you even do it in real life too, don't you?" Tamaki looked at her with slight confusion. "You see I do the same thing too. From what I can tell you are having a hard time hiding your feelings for Haruhi."

"I see," he seem to look somewhere off into the distance.

"I know she is the one you want me to be," Alice spoke softly.

"Yes," He admitted, "I love her. She doesn't know of course, but I don't know how to tell her."

"The best way to do it… I find is just to do it," the green eyed girl suggested.

"Of course it isn't as simple as at seems, is it? Not only are those words hard to say, but is it the best thing for her? Perhaps it would be better for her not to know. Even if she did love me there would be the whole problem with my constant traveling."

"Well you would work that out. You just get over the saying the words problem first, don't you?"

"That makes sense, I suppose if I can only find away to say such words a woman such as wonderful as Haruhi."

"Now Blondie don't get all depressing on me,"

"Blondie!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I'm not a…"

"Blonde, if you can't see that well we got a problem," Alice teased. Tamaki knew immediately what she was doing, a true smile of the day was given.

* * *

Haruhi found herself walking around the room with Sharon pretending to watch intensely. Though in reality she was just thinking it would like to be in Haruhi's position acting alongside someone so gorgeous. Meanwhile the brunette continued to go over the highlighted parts on her copy of the script. 

Missy: So Eric

Haruhi started out but then realized she wasn't perky enough.

Missy: So Eric, who's that?

_Should I sound jealous? _Haruhi gazed at the script. _How do I sound jealous? I don't really understand that feeling? Never felt it before, well maybe, but how do I know?_

She decided on saying the first part really perky than sounding slightly snobby.

"That actually sounded pretty good. Well, now just have a hundred and so lines to go." She scanned down to the part where Misty found out Eric didn't love her. For some reason, it felt natural, like a feeling that had been begging to come out.

Misty: Oh Eric

Haruhi felt completely outside of her normal personality. She was being consumed by Missy's Character. She made a mournful sound.

Missy: Why can't you love me?

Missy: I mean what's wrong with me?

Misty: Don't tell me that! There has to be something!

Haruhi could feel the pain of this girl, as well as something wet down her cheek. _Am I really crying? _

By this time Sharon was back in reality completely awed by her room mate. Haruhi had clenched her fist and shook her head. She was some other person.

Missy: Do you know how much you are hurting me? What's so great? I don't get it. If…you didn't love me…than why…

Her voice was cracking, she sounded so broken.

Misty: How dare you! Don't touch me!

She had screamed, hopefully the neighbors didn't report some of the noises they heard.

"Ah, bravo, bravo," Renge exclaims as she applauded her, and then wiped a tear from her eye. After the surprise wore off the irritation on Haruhi showed. Sharon was just shocked.

"Who are you and how did you get in our apartment?" Sharon suddenly hid behind Haruhi, "If you are some thief…Haruhi protect me." A pair of eyes rolled, and they weren't Renge's or Sharon's.

"This is Renge, she's the manager of some band, and an old acquaintance of the Host Club," the brunette explained, "and what are you doing here Renge?"

* * *

Tamaki and Alice were in the middle of practicing a kissing scene. His lips just barely touching hers when a loud, "CAKE," was heard. Turning he gave a big smile. 

"Oh!" The blonde clapped his hands together "you brought me cake!"

"Nun-uh, this is for Haruhi!" Hunny pointed out clinging tighter to the large cake. This made Tamaki look for the nearest corner. "Do you know where we can find Haruhi?"

"Umm," Alice thought for a moment glancing over to Tamaki, "Didn't Haruhi give you her address?" He nodded still in his depressive position. "Well, aren't you going to tell us where it is?" The blonde said nothing.

"Oh well, let me…" Then she turned her attention to the Frenchman who was currently typing something in his palm pilot. "Lionel!" She called. He raised his head to indicate he give her his full attention.

"Mrs. Cannon,"

"You didn't happen to put Haruhi's address in your palm pilot, yet?"

"Of course," he quickly looked it up, "Ah here,"

* * *

"The door was open," She replied. 

"Sharon you left the door open!" Haruhi yelled in complete surprise.

"Well, you were the one who left it open first," the fangirl replied without much concern.

"That's beside the point you…,"

"Haruhi!" a voice called, "I brought cake!" The former host girl looked to see Hunny and Mori standing behind them with a large cake decorated in white with purple and pink roses on top.

"Oh that looks yummy!" Sharon stated staring at it hungrily.

"Hunny and Mori!" The former host girl cried in joy, and shock, "How did you get in here?"

"Door's open duh!" Sharon pointed out. Haruhi glared at here.

"Well then what are you doing here?"

"Cake!" Hunny stated once more, as he held it high up in the air for her.

"Well," the brunette took the cake, "Thank you! Might as well eat it then," She then headed into the kitchen to grab some plates and a knife. Giving Hunny the biggest slice, she hadn't a piece to each person in the room. "I see you still have a sweet tooth as much as you are cute!" Hunny looked up with his big eyes and graced her with a smile.

* * *

**Author's Commentary:**

Sorry about saving over this chapter. I had to rewrite quiet a bit, so hopeful there isn't too many mistakes, but there are probably a few. Anyhow, I thought I get this on, so I can work on the later chapters. I have to redo 8-11 to make 12 work well.


	9. Unlimited Motives

_Okay…breathe…I am alive! And here is your update: _

Chapter 8:

**Unlimited Motives**

* * *

Haruhi arrived early at the studio. Once again, she was being drug into some random direction. The twins brought her in front of a trailer. Tons of clothes of all types, fluffy, frilly, skirts, fuzzy, bright colored shirts, as well as some really odd-looking shoes blocked most of the view.

Excitement swelled inside of Yoko as she thought of doing Haruhi's makeup! The smile on her face began to fade as she watched as the twins examine all of the clothes with great pleasure. They took forever to find the perfect thing for Haruhi.

Telling her everything looked cute on her, and for some reason this bothered Yoko. The former host girl got the twins' attention quickly in a way she rarely got Hikaru's.

"Yoko!" Hikaru called breaking her out of the trance she had been in. "What do you think isn't she cute?" Both the twins rubbed themselves against her.

A soft smile graced her face, "Yeah, of course, but you guys can make anyone look good." _Oh why did I say that? Well it's true. _

"Yeah, but a cute girl will make the outfit even cuter," her fiancé noted. Kaoru who was slightly more sensitive then his brother could sense her slight hurt feelings.

"Yep, but we are pretty good," the other two added. Yoko just nodded and then smiled.

"Guess it is time for makeup!" Cheering up as quickly as possible, "Just come with me please," Haruhi decided it was better to follow than to be dragged.

The model led her inside her trailer. The big brown eyed girl noted the pictures of the pretty model and Hikaru, this brought a smile to her face. There was one that especially caught her eye, the one it had no sense of that host club charm, just pure and real love. Hikaru had his head on Yoko's shoulders, and arms wrapped around her waist holding her hands. A simple background was in place, just a simple blue.

After returning from getting things out of her bedroom, she smiled at Haruhi. "That one is my favorite, too."

"I see, when did you first meet him?" the brunette asked thoughtfully still staring at the picture. The gorgeous woman smiled, a sincere beautiful smile, then blushed lightly.

"Well, I was working for his mother, doing a couple of shows. Our meeting was kind of arranged though. Our families sometimes did business together. My mother is one of the best wedding planners ever! She buys a lot of dresses from them. Anyhow his mother and mine thought we would be such a cute couple! So of course we started dating."

"Oh," Haruhi replied. "So whole relationship is arranged?" Yoko felt slightly angry.

"Yes," she replied slightly bitter, then there was a look in her eyes one could only describe as dreamy, "but I do really love him." Her voice laced with a little sadness as she added, "I know a lot of people don't think I do, because they find it TOO coincidental for a supermodel to fall for an upcoming fashion designer." A veil of tears covered her eyes after she gave her explanation. "Oh my," she wiped them away, "Forgive me, I'm so emotional, and…well I really do love him."

"Yoko," Haruhi began, "I don't doubt it." The model eyes widened slightly before she gave a simple smile. "Anyhow it is wonderful, Yoko, that you are able to have someone to love."

"Yes, it is," she added, before looking at her makeup. "Oh but I should tell you how he proposed!" Yoko let out a joyful squeal. Then she looked down at the makeup scattered on the small table, "Oh but…makeup…makeup, yes…well let's see, here, um, oh, I think this color would look good. Yes, we will need some foundation, hmm, oh! And I like this color of lipstick."

Applying the foundation she began to cheerfully give an account of her proposal. "Yes...and…it was during fashion show. The twins played that game where had to guess which one was him and which Kaoru is. Seems a bit odd for a fashion show, but the audience likes it, besides, they always did it with style, showing off some designs they had made for each other. Well, by this time all my Love had to do was grin. Then I would know who it was because is slightly more devilish than his brother." Haruhi was trying to nod her head in agreement. "Don't move! You'll mess it up! Anyhow I guessed who it was; then he told the audience there was one last thing he needed me to model. I was confused and so was the audience. I looked around quickly to note Kaoru had magically disappeared. When I gazed down at Hikaru he was down on one knee holding out the most expensive beautiful diamond and sapphire ring ever! I felt like I was going to faint, especially when he spoke in the most sincere charming voice EVER! One he hasn't used on any other girl, at least not that I know of, "Yoko I want you to model this for me, but only if you'll be wife."

"What happened?" Haruhi questioned as Yoko tried to apply the lipstick.

"Hold still! Anyhow I actually did faint. When I woke up there was the ring on my finger. He was sitting there looking handsome as ever. I told him I had not said yes. He shrugged his shoulders, "I figured the girlish squeal and fainting with excitement was as good as yes." Haruhi burst out into laughter.

"I think he has gotten worse," she laughed, "he seems a lot more devilish."

"Yeah," Yoko agreed with a soft smiled.

* * *

Kyoya stepped out of his limo right outside a coffee shop. Sure enough, there she was, Arisa. She was in a plain black uniform with a green apron, and was sitting down a couple cups of coffee in front of an elderly couple. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and swung the door open.

Arisa caught sight of him as soon as he walked in, "Kyoya, right?" She continued taking orders at the next table. "Black and you want yours with cream? Got it." She wrote quickly in the notepad then turned to meet Kyoya.

"Yes, that would be me, I have come on some business." He replied simply, standing tall and holding a sense of pride. She smiled lightly.

"I have a break in five, just got a couple more orders to go. Why don't you have a seat outside? She suggested, pointing towards outside. Simply nodding, he headed back out.

She came out with two cups of coffee, and one over to him, "Here, you look like a black coffee person to me." He gave her another nod. "So what do I own the honor of your presence to?" Sitting down to take a sip of her coffee.

"I came for your assistance, because you and I have something in common."

"Oh?" She sipped her chocolate latté.

"Yes," he put his cup down. "We both like to encourage people into more useful positions for ourselves."

"You mean manipulate?"

"If that is the way you want to see it, yes."

"I don't do such a thing."

"Of course not, you were just there early looking for Sharon knowing full well where she was at."

"How would you know?"

"You don't look like the kind of person who loses track of your friends easily."

"No, that would be you." She snapped. Kyoya sat his cup of coffee down, and then leaned back.

"Perhaps," he admitted, "but that is beside the point. I take it that you see a connection between Haruhi and Tamaki?"

"So?" Arisa was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. She sensed this guy could see right through her.

"Well, I was hoping you and I could come to some kind of understanding about making it clearer to them."

"I don't play manipulative games."

"All people do," he replied with a grin. "Some are just better at than others. You and I are experts."

"No, I'm not…I never…" She firmly sat her cup down again. "I'm not like that."

"Not all manipulation is bad. Have you ever told a friend that she shouldn't do something, knowing full well she would just because you told her she should not?"

"Well that's just reverse encouragement."

"You are saying the right words to get a friend to do something you want them to. It is a form of manipulating regardless of whether or not it is good."

"Fine, whatever, so what do you want from me?"

"To do what you do best, get Haruhi to be more aware of her feelings."

"That's all, what are you wasting my perfectly good break for?"

"Was it a waste?" He stood up, "I do apologize. I thought you might have enjoyed my company," he stated, leaving a slightly surprised young green eyed woman staring at his retreating figure.

"That jerk! He thinks I'm attracted to him! We just met!" she growled clenching her coffee cup. _Well he is a very handsome man… cool looking too. _She shook her head. _No…No, don't think such things. _

* * *

Tamaki applauded at the beauty before him. Haruhi was just SO cute! She had enough makeup to enhance her features, brighten lips, eye shadow to slightly bring out her big brown eyes, and a little blush to add to her pale cheeks.

Haruhi just rolled her eyes at the overdramatic Tamaki, though a tiny smile did escape her lips. "Oh, she is so adorable!" Both the twins clapped along with the former king.

"Yes Haruhi is cute!" Hunny stated, "Cake?" He held up a piece for her, only to have it pushed out of his hand. He looked sadly down at the cake on the ground then up at Renge.

"No cake, it will ruin your complexion, and you just had your makeup done!" the bossy girl scolded. Then she yanked Haruhi by the arm and brought her front of Tamaki. "Now let us see the desperateness of an unrequited love." Renge gave a deep sigh leaning slightly back with the back of her hand against her forehead.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Yes, I will try my hardest to pretend I do not care at all." Tamaki began with his usual routine, "but my dear Haruhi." He grabbed her hand, "What I say is just acting therefore is the opposite of what I say." He grinned.

The former host girl just blinked her eyes. Alice looked in amazement. _Did he just confess? _

"Okay," Haruhi replied simply with that Tamaki let go of her hand. He tried to hide his hurt feelings. She didn't even registered what he was saying. It was for the best, considering he wasn't ready for her to go yet, if she knew she would just run. Confession, yes he knew he should do just that, but he rather her not know then ever lose her. It was strange for someone like him, who usually was dramatic about the tiniest emotion, when it came to the deep ones he hide them well. He hid his sadness towards his mother, his hurt from his grandma, and his true feelings for Haruhi. Sure, he was pretty obvious about showing he liked her, but the deeper emotion of love was buried deep within him.

"Okay, whatever," Renge waved it off. "Let us get on with the show," she then stepped back, "Missy's arrival and…Action." The director rolled his eyes at Renge trying to take over his movie again. He simply nodded at the surprised cameramen waiting for his approval.

Haruhi walked a way towards the edge of the dock. It was nice. They were shooting scenes near a dock where ferryboats came in. She then ran and jumped on Tamaki, startling him for a moment. This was way out of character for his Haruhi, but he quickly regained his composure.

Missy: Eriiiiiiiiiic!

Pulling himself up, he looked up at Haruhi. How was he going to act like he didn't care?

Eric: Missy?  
He sounded slightly disappointment at her arrival. This was killing Tamaki.

Missy: Yes, duh, who else would it be?"

She smacked his chest lightly. Haruhi never noticed how nice and firm it was before. She had to try and hold back a blush, failing miserably. The director didn't say anything so they continued.

Eric: Oh sorry, I wasn't expecting you to come here. I thought you would be busy shopping in Europe with your friends.

Missy: Yeah, well it is so boooooring without you! So I just had to come and see you!

She grabbed his hand. _Why did this feel so right? _

Eric: Well I'm glad you came.

He tried to pretend to fake a smile.

Missy: Good…now…

Haruhi pouted. This felt really weird. _Think like Sharon, think like Sharon. _

Eric: What?

Missy: You're supposed to kiss your girlfriend. Geesh, one would think you weren't…

Soft lips touched Haruhi's, her heart beat faster, and she felt swept away. Everyone and everything was far from her mind, except how she felt. Why? Why did this feel so right? Tamaki wrapped an arm around her neck bringing her closer to him. He didn't think she could ever be close enough. She tasted so wonderful.

Haruhi didn't understand what was going, only that she wanted…no she needed more. She leaned into him. She didn't know a person could taste like…. well so good. Why didn't she want to stop? And why couldn't she breathe? Something in her mind registered she pushed the blonde supermodel away. Looking down at the ground, trying to catch her breath, and regain her composure.

Tamaki looked down at her, slightly concerned. "Haruhi?" she waved him off, still in the middle of panting. Then she pulled herself up to see violet eyes. When did they get so beautiful? What was going on with her?

"I need a break," she stated without emotion walking away. The host king did nothing, just blinked a couple of times watching her walk away.

Meanwhile everyone was in shock. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other. They knew the feelings the two shared, but nobody saw that coming. Mori stood silently, while Hunny looked wide-eyed with happiness.

Sharon just grinned, and tried to hold her squeals inside. To her that was such a romantic movie cliché making it the most beautiful thing she ever seen. She frowned, as a thought occur to her. _Too bad Tamaki was supposed to act like he is love with Alice. _

Alice wondered why did it seem like her heart was breaking a little bit. She and Tamaki were just friends, right? She should be happy. Things were going the way they should for him. _Then why do I feel so sad? _

* * *

Haruhi stared at the mirror in her trailer. _What was that? Why was my heart beating so fast? Why did it feel so good? Didn't all kisses feel that good? Why didn't kissing Hikaru feel like that? _So much passion in one moment, it didn't make sense, yet it felt so amazingly right. Why?

* * *

Alice and Tamaki were beginning their scene on the dock when Haruhi came out. She watched with amazement. She knew Tamaki was good, but it was different seeing him like this. The thing most surprising was that it hurt. It hurt he could pretend to love so easily, but he always did that, didn't he? Why does it cause so much pain now?

Chelsea: It is so beautiful out here.

Alice looked up at the sky with a smile, brushing a strand of her aside.

Eric: Yeah.

He was looking at her and she turned to meet him. He took her hands in his.

Chelsea: I am talking about the sky you know.  
Eric: So was I.

As he gazed at her, he gave her a quick wink.

Chelsea: Uh Huh…

She slightly nodded her head.

Chelsea: Anyhow, I'm going to meet Jake this afternoon.

Eric: Yeah, Missy wants to go out this evening.

He looked slightly disappointed. _Pretend it is Haruhi, just pretend it is her, and you'll be able to get through this. _

Chelsea: So I guess I'll see you later.

She stood up and turned away, Tamaki quickly stood up as well. Then grabbed her arm, gazing into her arms, he lightly whispered so only Alice could hear, "Haruhi" before pressing his lips to her.

Haruhi watched from outside of her trailer. She felt something strange inside her heart, pain. Pain she had not felt since her mother died. It was different in a way, yet it hurt almost as much. She didn't understand. What was going on with her?

* * *

Arisa was headed out the door of the coffee shop, when she got the biggest surprise in her life. Haruhi had just come from the movie shoot falling into her arms in tears.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't understand it…just that it hurts. It hurts so much." She let tears fall that usually only fall when it was raining and thundering. Today, it was completely sunny, yet she was sure it should have been raining.

"Haruhi what happened?"

"He kissed her like he kissed me," She stated quickly wiping the tears away, and then began to pull herself up.

"I see," Arisa registered quickly what was going on, "So Tamaki kissed you? How did it feel?"

Haruhi looked up at her in disbelief, "What does it matter?" she inquired. Arisa smiled.

"Oh nothing, just curious,"

"You're not Sharon, why does it matter?"

"Cause if it was bad it wouldn't matter how he kissed Alice, but if it felt good then... it is a whole other story, isn't it?"

"It was…it was…it felt…like it was right." She replied, astonished with herself. "It felt different with Hikaru like it was something we had to do, the one time we did kiss. This time I felt as though I wanted to, just as much as him, just because…"

"I see, there is the problem, so I take it appears he kissed Alice the same way."

"Yes,"

"Note the word 'appears' you were not inside his head you don't know what he was thinking or feeling when he kissed her. For all you know he could feel nothing for both of you." Haruhi thought about she was saying, if that was the case maybe she could go on with her life and ignore those strange feelings. That would be best.  
Arisa couldn't leave it there. "Or he could have been thinking of you when kissing her." Surprise spread across her face, could that be true. "The questions are: Was he? And did you want him to?"

_**

* * *

**_

The Long overdue Kiss scene has finally arrived! Anyhow the Arisa and Kyoya scene seems a bit overwhelming or out of place, but I think it is needed. Both are very manipulative, while Arisa is more blunt she knows what words to use. Kyoya well we all know how manipulative he is. Well um…yeah about the slow update. There is this thing called Spring Break and I didn't take the laptop with cause I needed to be away from it. So I was in Texas for a week, with little access to a computer and no access to my writing. Anyhow hope you enjoyed it!

One Final Note: Thank you to my Editor!

Notes:

_Might want to look at the prologue again. _


	10. Limitless beauty

Chapter 9

Limitless Beauty

* * *

The Twins had invited all of the Host Club as well as Arisa, and Sharon (whom was latching onto Tamaki every chance she got) to their fashion show. Currently, they were in the limo giving the supermodel little room to escape from the fangirl. Lionel was looking through his palm pilot.

Meanwhile Haruhi wondered about what Arisa had said_, "The questions are: Was he? And did you want him to?" Did I want him to be thinking about me when kissing another woman? Why? _She shook her head, she really didn't want to think about this, but she couldn't help but let her mind wonder. _That kiss…it was…so good. If it was just a kiss to him…what does that mean? It means…it hurts. Why does it hurt so much? I want him to be thinking of me when he was kissing her. I want to be the most important person in his life. Why do I want to have so much value in his life? _

"Now sir we can not stay for more than two hours," The Frenchman pointed out.

"But…Lionel I must stay for all of it. I must spend more precious time with my darling, Haruhi! We do NEED to go over some more lines!" This caught Haruhi's attention and she gazed upward earning her a charming smile. _How can that smile break my heart? It is the smile he gives every girl, when he is charming them. _Making all the women in the world happy seems to be his life goal, but one has to wonder how it would be with his true love.

"You'll have time tomorrow, after your scene with Alice," Lionel reminded Tamaki.

"But tomorrow…sigh…is so far away!" he cried almost falling backwards. The brunette rolled her eyes.

"Idiot," she muttered as she followed everyone into the building. Stepping inside, the place was huge! The walkway was silver, all the seats were cushioned in black, and there was a balcony above. Haruhi noted the few guests that were coming in, several of them were dressed in tight suits and wearing a press pass. Warning bells should be going off. It was dangerous, especially with the host club in the same building not to mention the same room. She leaned back in a chair and just hoped disaster was not in the air. She didn't need any more stress of any kind. Staring up she saw Arisa sitting two seats from her with Kyoya on the other side of her. Then Sharon yanked Tamaki to sit by her but he didn't complain too much because with great precision he magically had ended up next to his 'daughter' or true love.

After the audience was settled the lights dimmed for a moment followed by bright colorful flashing ones. Then the show begun, the first woman on the floor was a beautiful American model. Her long blonde hair was wrapped in a French braid with black feathers sticking out. Pale skin was enhanced by the silver dress that clung tightly to her body, and it flared down at her feet. The dress had thin see through layer of black with music notes imprints. She was really beautiful and each model following her was just as beautiful. None however could compare to Yoko, the type of woman who could look great in anything.

Haruhi smiled as Yoko made her way down the runway only stopping for the photographers. The gorgeous dark haired woman would flash a perfect smile. Everyone was awed by her beauty. She was wearing silky, baggy, black, pants with a simple red top that barely covered her breasts, and was tied in the front. Standing on black on high heels strapped by little red roses, she was absolutely stunning. Haruhi then directed her attention to where Tamaki was sitting. He appeared enthralled at the sight of Yoko, but in a different way then with any other girl. The former host girl wasn't sure what it meant until the handsome blonde spoke. "Our Hikaru did well, mom." the super model remarked peering over his 'daughter's' shoulder to speak with Kyoya.

"Yes, he did, perhaps our 'daughter' will do as well." After adjusting his glasses the Shadow King gave a quick glance towards Haruhi. Arisa gave him a grin that let him know she KNEW what he was up to. Haruhi glanced back and forward between the two. There was no sign of mischief, which meant exactly THAT. She frowned slightly, but smiled when she saw Tamaki still grinning.

"I say that Hikaru made a wise decision, I don't suppose you could make such a choice when it comes to choosing someone." Haruhi knew she should be careful; she didn't want to show any of her feelings. Though, she had never been afraid of them before, but…she wasn't quiet ready for Tamaki to know what she was feeling, when she didn't even know what she was feeling herself. Though she couldn't help but inquire about why he was still single. "I wonder how come you don't have someone yet. Does it make it hard being a star?" It was a question out of pure curiosity.

The blonde actor/model was surprised but he smiled and spread his arms out. "How could I possibly choose among all the women who present themselves to me? As the former Host Club King I …." He replied then sighed. "Besides the one and only love for me is a heart I can not have. I couldn't settle for less."

"Tama," she softly said very lightly touching his hand and he grasped it gently. Sadness never suited him in her eyes. Haruhi looked to her side away from him, "Baka, how do you know you don't already have her heart?" He let go of her hand then sunk in the chair.

"Oh Haruhi, you are so cute when you are worried!" A joyful sound escaped his lips than he frowned, "Why must you say such things in a perfect moment?"

"What perfect moment?" she shouted. _Why is my heart beating fast? Why are my lips so close to his again? _Her face was right in his, hoping for the intimidating effect. Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, Haruhi seemed to be the one feeling the effect.

Tamaki gazed into her brown eyes. _It would be so easy. _Time seem to have stopped. He pushed his head upward, much to his surprise Haruhi had began to move slightly closer.

She didn't understand it, but that last kiss felt so…wonderful. Then again…it left her confused. This thought made her move her head away as Tamaki got closer again. He was closing his eyes. _No… I can't do this again! Oh I want to…but I want it to be… Why am I acting like an idiotic fan girl? Well, I'm not exactly. I am…I am…_She leaned closer, closing her eyes. _I am acting like I am in…_ All the sudden Haruhi felt herself being pulled away from Tamaki against her will. She jerked her head upward to find the twins were at it again.

"Your turn!" they exclaimed.

"Oh bother," she muttered.

* * *

Tamaki had been ready to kiss his lovely Haruhi again, when he felt air. Opening his eyes to reveal that she was gone, s_he must have run away! _"Oh no! Haruhi is gone!" he exclaimed. Panic took over as he began to take off running after her, when Kyoya and Sharon yanked him back into his seat. The blonde fangirl had her arms wrapped around his waist. The shadow king swiftly moved into the previous occupant's seat. Then he adjusted his glasses.

"I believe the twins wanted to use her for the fashion show."

"Oh," Hunny clapped his hands, "Haru-chan is so cute! She'll make a lovely model!"

Tamaki blinked his eyes, and looked down at Sharon. Then Kyoya looked over at Arisa. She grinned as she yanked on the blonde girl's collar.

"Ow!"

"Don't whine!" Arisa stated firmly, bopping her on the head. "You shouldn't latch onto to gorgeous guys! Your stupidity might rub off onto them!"

"You're mean!" Sharon exclaimed rubbing her head.

"Please calm down!" Lionel exclaimed as panic began to seize him he slowly, nervously, gazed above him, "It won't do Tamaki any good to have any more bad press." His voice lowered as all the women and men wearing press badges turned their heads. "This place is crawling with them."

The shadow king calmly adjusted his jacket, "I believe Tamaki can't get any dumber, so don't worry about it Arisa."

"What!" the overdramatic model yelled. Cameras were suddenly all turned to him. "Um…" Tamaki tugged at his shirt in an uneasy motion, "Oh look!" he pointed at the woman on stage, "How lovely!" The press returned their photo equipment to where it belonged, off of him.

* * *

"Not again!" Haruhi declared as she tried to make a run for it. Yoko was holding her makeup kit with one hand while grabbing the former host girl with the other. The twins helped push their adorable friend back into a chair.

"Calm down," Yoko demanded, she looked over to the twins with a smile, "We are going to make you lovely!" The twins nodded their heads in agreement. The supermodel proceeded to attack Haruhi with all her makeup, while the twins went through several of the dresses.

"Nope," Hikaru stated as he threw a little black dress down.

"No," Kaoru tossed another one. Then he held a slim blue dress with a rose on the side.

"Cute" they both said looking at the other, "but not cute enough."

* * *

The show was about to end when the twins made an appearance. Hikaru was in tight black pants, while Kaoru was in tight red pants, and both where wearing loose shirts that were red and black. "The little devils," they announced as they smoothly switched spots, "have one last outfit to show!" They stepped aside, allowing Yoko to come up in front of the stage. She was now wearing a tight white glittery dress that showed her stomach which had two straps across right above her waistline. Gracefully, she strolled to the front of the stage.

"Introducing the ultimate in Hitachin twin fashion," she stopped in front of everyone and held her hands out waiting for Haruhi.

Meanwhile Haruhi was looking for an exit, but it was hard to run in the dress she was wearing, especially with the shoes she had on. The twins had caught her before she got two feet away, and shoved her through the curtains. Yoko wiped the sweat off her brow in relief. She then delivered a sincere smile at seeing the brunette who was currently regaining her balance on really high purple spiked heels.

Haruhi really slowly walked down the runaway, Yoko came up to her and whispered, "Just try to follow me this time." The brunette nodded her head as she tried to do what the beautiful woman was doing in front of her (who was a professional at it). Nervousness had never been so present before in the former host girl's life. _What were those idiot twins thinking!_ With every step she had the focus of all the reporters, even more importantly the most handsome, nicest man, Tamaki Suoh. The burden she had lightened a little, as she saw his gaze was on her, only her. He gave her the most beautiful smile ever. Something she was sure she only saw very rarely, a true smile, not a well-prepared host club smile.

Tamaki didn't know if he had been able to breathe the moment Haruhi almost fell on stage. His fear of her getting hurt quickly turned to pure joy when he saw her stand proud as she was beautiful. Beautiful, so beautiful, he was sure now he would never be able to breathe again, but it had nothing to do with fear.

She was wearing a very light violet shiny halter-top dress that revealed her slight curves and pulled her small breasts upward. A slit on the side showed off her smooth legs. Up at the halter, there were small dark purple sequences while the whole dress was covered in beads that formed little hearts. There was also a violet belt around waist. Finally, the purple spike high heels were strapped with silver heart buckles.

"We call it!" the twins announced, each grabbing a shoulder. "The cute girl's love dress!" they shouted. The reporters furiously wrote notes down and Haruhi couldn't help but roll her eyes at the drama, but a light smile found its way on her face when she found Tamaki clapping. "Oh so adorable!" he exclaimed, the press went even more insane at the sound of the gorgeous actor and supermodel clapping his hands.

"Who is the model?" some random reporter asked.

"Haruhi," Arisa announced.

"Tamaki's Haruhi?" the reporters questioned.

"Is she the lover of the great Tamaki Suoh?"

"Oops," Arisa said giving Kyoya a wink. He just grinned.

The next moment nobody predicted. Haruhi had been completely shocked by the flash of a camera right in her face and lost her footing. She began to fall forward off the stage. Tamaki had quickly tried to rush out of his chair, but too many reporters surrounded him. Haruhi was falling and he couldn't save her, if she hit her head it could be bad.

Hunny quickly ran over to the reporters and gave a quick kick that made all them fall backwards. He turned his head to give Mori a quick nodded, in the next moment the tall dark quiet man leapt over several seats towards the front. Just before she hit her head against the metal of the arm rest of the chair Haruhi found herself in a pair of arms and looking up to see a dark head man. It was Mori. He had rescued her again. Tamaki Suoh was reminded of an incident that happened before he left. When he and all members of the club went horse back riding, something dreadful had almost happened to Haruhi then too.

_Tamaki had been riding his horse expertly and smiled at the sight of Haruhi. She was indeed lovely with a bright smile on, and enjoying the view. The sun's rays warmed her pale skin, the blue skies brighten the world, and the beautiful flowers were blooming. Then suddenly everything changed in a moment. A crack sound shot through the air. Her horse jumped up for a moment, she held on tight as she could, but it took off running. Trying to calm it down, she whispered words of comfort, but the creature simple wouldn't relax. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to come to her rescue, as the horse galloped swiftly across the fields. _

"_Hold on," Tamaki shouted. Then kicked his horse and went after her. "Hikaru and Kaoru cut her off," he commanded. His white stallion running at the fastest pace it could. _

"_Yes Lord," they replied taking off to find a quick and safe way to get in front of the horse. Mori and Hunny rode in pursuit as well. Kyoya was checking his map, to see where she was going. He quickly dialed his cell phone calling the King._

"_Kyoya, this isn't the time," Tamaki told him._

"_There is a cliff nearby," he stated simply before hanging up. The host king froze for a moment, but then determination hit him. He kicked his horse again._

_The twins had managed to get in front of Haruhi. Coming swiftly behind, Tamaki tried to grab the reigns. Half his body was off the horse as he lunged forward, and missed his target, instead was greeted by the ground. The pain in his arm over took him as he tried to get up again. Desperation hit him as he looked to see Haruhi nearing the cliff._

_Mori had mange to catch the horse by the reigns. He gave them a firm yank, stopping the wild brown mare. "Haruhi," At that moment one of Tamaki's fears ran through his mind._ '_She could of…if Mori hadn't…she could of…I couldn't.' Pain hit him even harder, but it wasn't the pain from his broken arm._

"_Senpai," Haruhi called. Kyoya had run over to his aid. Everyone was getting off their horses heading to his side. Tamaki stood up, cradling his arm, and the host girl tried to help him, but he pushed her away, tears in his eyes. She was surprised as she watched him grab his horse and walk back. "Tamaki," she whispered she started to run after him, but the shadow king held her back, "leave him be," he commanded._

"_But," Kaoru began, "Lord…is,"_

"_He needs to be alone," he told them. After that day, the host king went back to his normal self, yet Haruhi could sense he seemed a little less happy. Nobody knew that he had been upset because he had failed to save the most important person in his life. _

* * *

The twins quickly took Haruhi off the stage and just as fast they got her out of the dress she had been wearing. She was so surprised to hear her own voice when she asked, "Can I keep this one?"

The twins stared at the other for a moment then looked at her in disbelief.

"Of course," Kaoru replied with a grin, "Though, I am surprised to hear you want this one. We must have done well!" He turned to Hikaru who just gave a big grin as well.

Yoko had watched the whole interaction with the twins. Why was it hurting her to watch them together? They clung to that girl when they brought her backstage, earlier. The Japanese model was jealous, but why? Hikaru's heart belonged to her right? Right? She started to doubt as she watched the twins kissing Haruhi on each cheek. They just seem so close and Yoko was…well…Hikaru had no problem showing affection to her, yet sometimes she felt as though it was for show. It looked so natural with the former host girl.

* * *

Lionel was ready to panic more than now, than ever in his entire life. Tamaki was not being…well…Tamaki. He didn't insist they stay longer or take Haruhi home, no, instead he was being overdramatic about being tired. Exhaustion, he never let it spoil a chance to be with those precious to him. Something was wrong and anyone who knew the handsome blonde man knew it. Lionel had to do something, he saw Haruhi was about to get in another limo with the twins and Yoko, an idea came his mind, "We'll take you ladies home."

"No!" Arisa yelled. Everyone quickly turned to look at her, including Kyoya who adjusted his glasses again. Sharon pouted her lips. "There is no way I'm letting Sharon go with Tamaki, after what she tried to pull earlier."

"Hey I didn't do anything I wouldn't normally do!" The fangirl pointed out.

"I know! THAT'S exactly why you are going with me."

"And me." Arisa blinked and turned to Kyoya who had just spoken. "I'm in the mood for coffee, aren't you?"

"I don't know, it is almost midnight and I need to get some sleep."

"Well, the morning then, now my limo is over here."

"Who said I was going with you?" Sharon watched the interaction between the two. She wanted to laugh, but life was precious. Arisa would never let her live if she laughed at this moment. It was obvious her friend liked the guy however the girl was stubborn, loving her life as it was, she didn't want a change, especially in the form of a hot guy. That was exactly what Kyoya was offering, and no way was the green eyed girl going to not put up some kind of a fight. Nope, the man would have to trick her into it. Though, the blonde girl could tell from an earlier scene between the two that is exactly what he was best at. Too bad for him, Arisa was good at it too.

"Fine, go with Tamaki," Kyoya suggested and the fangirl perked. The black haired woman growled.

"We'll come with you alright, because there is no way I'm letting Sharon go with him." Finally, giving in.

Author's Commentary:

This is the edited and revised version of this chapter. I don't know if it is any better or not, but hopeful it is. I'm trying smooth everything out before I write the chapter 12 and the final.


	11. Limiting Thunder

_**Limitless Love**_

**Chapter Ten: **_**Thundering Limits**_

* * *

Haruhi watched Tamaki from a distance getting ready for her next scene with him, not that there was much she needed to do. The twins took care of that, again, she gazed down at the outfit she was wearing, a pink summer dress. She sighed looking over to where Tamaki sat; right now Tama was doing a solo part. Serious, the expression seemed so often rare for him, but there it was. He appeared be so focus on thinking about his love, Alice's character. This is where the montage of flashbacks would kick in, and she as Misty would come in interrupting him. He would become a little irritated, something she wasn't used to. Though what was odder was his behavior from last night.

_Disturbed, that was the kind of feeling that ran through Haruhi when Tamaki was quiet. He held such a strange expression while looking out the window. This was not normal! Why wasn't he talking to her? It didn't make any sense. He looked so…so…emotionless. That couldn't be, he was always overflowing with it. It was scary to see him like this! She couldn't stand it! The former host club member desperately searched the depths of her mind for anything to say. _

"_So what was your job?" A smile graced his face. _

"_Oh well why don't you guess?" _

"_I'm asking you, don't play games just tell me." _

"_Haruhi how can you be so mean? I think it would be easy to guess, I worked at a coffeehouse, when I came back from France." _

"_What?" _

"_It was so much fun!" he clapped his hands together. "Of course that incident that almost damaged my face wasn't so much fun," He added as an afterthought. "But the girls were so lovely and great company. My boss was a very charming woman and told me that she served my mom coffee once."_

"_Really? Didn't you say something about seeing your mother? I bet that was nice to see her again." _

"_It was." _

"_I miss my mother," she whispered softly. _

"_Haruhi," the gentle tone was so soothing and welcoming. Leaning against his chest, she let him hold her just for a moment. That moment was one Tamaki would not dare ruin. He just smiled. "I am sure she would be proud. _

"Haruhi!" the director shouted, "Your scene!"

"Sorry," she shook her head and made her way over.

Misty: ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIC!

Tamaki sharply turned his head. In a snarled tone he answered her.

Eric: What do you want?

It took Haruhi by complete surprise.

Misty: Uh…hmm…well I just missed you

She managed to stutter out.

Eric: Oh, I'm sorry, I just…

Misty: It's okay

"Cut!" Renge yelled into a megaphone before the director could say anything about the mistake. Haruhi was amazed how quickly she went from arguing with Lionel to criticizing her. In the next moment the director snatched the megaphone away from the bossy girl. Then walked over to the former host club girl, "Haruhi" the director said softly. He gently put a hand on her shoulder. "You seem a little off today, is everything alright?"

"Just a little I suppose, but I'll be fine, so what was I supposed to say?"

"You were supposed to burst in tears declaring that you know about Chelsea!" Renge burst in with excitement.

With a deep breath and sigh the brown eyed woman simply replied, "Okay,"

Yoko let herself be dragged by her fiancé, "Where are we going Hikaru?" Her long black haired flowed behind her and she was having trouble keeping up in high heels.

"To see Haruhi," he replied. "Hey Kaoru," he waved towards his brother who stood by the limo.

"Oh, but weren't we just there?" she briefly thought about how he always seemed to go to her.

"Something wrong?" Kaoru asked as she began to climb in. A bright smile was giving to him, but he could tell it was insincere. He was the more sensitive twin.

"No."

"Hey let's hurry!" Hikaru commanded the driver as he slid in next to Yoko and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know but we had to leave quickly to talk statistics. I really didn't get to admire our handiwork, dear."

"Yeah, but will we still be able to go out to dinner tonight?" the Japanese model inquired, slightly bitter.

"Of course," Kaoru began, but was interrupted.

"I don't know I was thinking Haruhi and the rest of the old host club could go to a commoner's hangout place."

"You know we just haven't seen the whole gang for awhile." The kinder twin explained patting her gently on the back.

"Yeah, especially Haruhi, she's so adorable!" Kaoru sighed and resisted the urge to smack his brother, who could be so blind.

"Cake!" Hunny held up a slice for Haruhi. She took it with a smile. Currently break was in place, and Mori and Hunny had come early to watch, keeping her company while she relaxed a bit. Acting really wasn't something she wanted to get too much into.

"Thank you,"

"Is everything alright?" turning to see who it was, the brown eyed girl was surprised to see Alice standing there. Practically glowing in the red strapless gown she was wearing.

Taking another bite of the soft delicious cake, before she replied, "No, I'm fine."

"Alright, well…I'm going to go talk to Tamaki, then," There seemed to be something in the air, but nobody could tell what it was, you could tell something was up in the tone she spoke in.

"Okay,"

"Did Tamaki seem odd to you?" another voice was heard as Alice turned away.

"Actually, he did Mori." Haruhi replied finishing up the slice she was given, and setting the plate down.

"Seems like before, doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I rescued you before with the horses, he acted the same." The former host girl thought about it for a moment. _He is right! _

"That is strange. I wondered what was wrong with him back then. He pushed us a way for a moment, that doesn't seem to be a thing he does, instead he is the kind of person that brings people together."

"Perhaps, I think it is what was wrong with you, Haruhi." Kyoya came up behind them with Arisa adjusting his glasses. Sharon was with them now as well.

"Huh?" the brown haired girl looked at Mori who just smiled.

"So where is Tamaki?" Arisa questioned. "Is he with Alice?" An odd feeling came over Haruhi at the idea of those two together, alone.

"Nooooo!" A voice cried. It was just fangirl Sharon, "She can't be with him!"

"Oh chill Sharon, I'm sure they are just going over some lines." Arisa just waved off the blonde's dramatic behavior.

"Yes, but which lines! The kiss! I hate it when he kisses her!" Haruhi's eyes widened as she remembered the last time he saw her kiss her. It left a painful feeling in her heart. "I'm going to get him." The blonde fan girl began to take off in a stomping fit.

"Sharon!" The black haired girl yelled and yanked her back. "Would you quit being a drama queen!"

"But…but…hey where is Haruhi?"

* * *

"Hey Tamaki," greeted Alice as she came to met him at his trailer.

"Hello, my lovely Alice," he replied turning to see her, even he could tell something was off in the way she smiled. "Is something troubling you?"

"No not at all,"

"Really? It just seems you been more serious lately, and a lot less your fun self." Her hands were behind her back, and she bit her lip, lightly.

Tamaki ran a hand through his blonde locks. "Oh do I? I'm not getting any lines on my face, am I?" he questioned pointing to his face. "Perhaps, I should find a mirror."

"No," Alice grabbed his hand, "You just seem…so…well you seemed zone out and you have an expression these days I'm unfamiliar with."

"An expression?"

"Yeah," she moved closer to him, even closer when she saw Haruhi coming up from behind. "Things seem off." A spark lit in her eyes, her smile seemed a bit devious.

"Off, I'm not off," He backed away, "I'm perfectly on, I'm…" he waved his arms dramatically.

"Intense, very intense, you…need to…loosen up." Lips met his, as her beautiful green eyes looked towards the browned haired woman, challenging her. Violet eyes widened in complete confusion but the moment he regain his senses he pushed her away. Glancing over his shoulder he saw his darling Haruhi running in the distance.

* * *

"Haruhi there you are…?" Arisa try to grab her but only caught air. "Haruhi?" She tried to go after her, but found herself pulled back into Kyoya's chest. She met his normally cold and calculated gaze, which seem to have a tint of worry.

"Don't," he directed her attention to Tamaki who was running after her. "I think this is something we can not help with." The usually stubborn woman's green eyes looked at his with desperation. "I know, but this is something they need to deal with," he answered as if reading her mind

"I know," Part of her wanted to tell him to let go of her now, but his arms felt so nice. So she didn't say anything, until she saw Alice.

"Alice?" she glared at her.

"Alice, you did something didn't you!" Sharon screeched waving her arms in distress.

"What I…" She was trying to push her way through all the host club members.

"Alice where is Tamaki?" the director asked.

"He just took off!" Lionel yelled and he began to run in circles trying not to pull out his hair. "What I am going to do?"

"Cake," Hunny suggested holding up a plate.

"I'll have my men go after him, if he isn't back in an hour." Kyoya stated.

"An HOUR!"

"Yes," The shadow king adjusted his glasses. "He needs this time, I believe Tamaki has the time to spare doesn't he?" Lionel sighed, he always left things open for emergencies. "I believe this is one of those occasions that you calculated for. So for now we will just wait, you too Miss Cannon."

"But…I,"

"She should fix this mess!" The angry blonde girl yelled.

"No, I think this is more about Tamaki then Alice. I believe she just sped it up."

"I didn't mean to…I was just trying to make…jealous."

"But your feelings are getting in the way." Arisa pointed out. "Aren't they? You wanted to be his friend, but you can't?"

"I thought I could, but I guess not…" Sharon just glared at her.

Arisa gently touched her shoulder, "I understand." Alice eyes were filled with tears.

"Can you? I doubt it." She left to run the other direction.

* * *

Haruhi found herself running, anywhere and nowhere with tears flowing down her cheeks. She managed to keep some of her senses, looking as she crossed streets. Other, than that she did not care where she was going. Anywhere, away from this pain, too bad it was inside her. She just couldn't believe it hurt so much. She felt betrayed, but didn't understand why. She finally found herself in a park, sitting down on the bench. Trying to search for an answer in her very depths, she was unaware what was going on around her.

_There she stood beautiful, long hair, and bright beautiful eyes, Eclaire was exactly what a rich society wanted in a woman. She was perfect for Tamaki. Yet there was a strong dislike towards her that Haruhi couldn't began to comprehend. The elegant young lady made her way past her. _

"_I know how you feel about him," She pulled down the opera glasses, she seemed to wear everywhere she went. _

"_You don't know me how could you know my feelings," Haruhi retorted. "You claim I'm jealous, but how can you know when you never seen me jealous."_

"_I can see it," she brought her opera glasses back up to her cover her blue eyes, "but I think you don't, do you?" _

"_What do you mean?" This lady was strange to her. She wasn't right for senpai she could tell. How could he think of disbanding the host club for her? When he had his friends, when he had the host girl?_

"_You don't understand your own feelings; you never been jealous have you? It is obvious that you having no understanding of your gender, but I thought you could at least understand attraction and see that you have feelings for him." _

"_I know I have feelings, he is hard to believe sometimes but he is…my friend." _

"_So you are blind, I'm grateful, I just wish he wasn't so hopeful, but then I again I wouldn't have fallen for him either I suppose." Éclaire walked away, leaving Haruhi with her thoughts. _

Staring at the ground Haruhi wondered: _Was I that blind? Did I have feelings back then? I like him now…I know I am important to him, just like the other host club members, but do have a different place in his heart, a special place. I don't understand it…I just…_Thunder cracked through her thoughts, "Ah," she squealed. She ducked under the bench covering her ears, that's when she felt the drops of rain on her back. It was so cold causing her to shiver a bit.

* * *

Searching frantically for her, Tamaki searched everywhere. _Why did I Alice kiss me? I thought she was my friend. Why did Haruhi run? Perhaps the display was just disgusting for her. _He put the back of his hand against his forehead and sighed. He just didn't understand what upset Haruhi so much. _Unless…NO…she couldn't, well she did almost kiss me again…but she took off. _"Haruhi is the most confusing woman I ever met!" he announced loudly. "I suppose that is why I care for her so much. She has always been different than anyone I ever known. The only girl who could really have my heart…the only girl who…huh," Tamaki looked up to see lightning and then he heard it, "fears thunder." His violet eyes widened. He began to run as fast as his body would allow him. He was in a complete state of panic as he searched for her, "Haruhi!"

She heard him, it had to be him. He always seemed to find her when the weather was bad, coming to rescue so many times before. "Tamaki," Thunder roared and she covered her ears again.

He saw her hiding. If she weren't so frightened, she would be so cute. He gazed down at where she was, and then got down under with her. Tears were falling down her eyes. He wrapped an arm around here. "I'm here my darling Haruhi, you can depend on me for now, no need to be independent for a little bit," He whispered gently. She felt so comfortable just like she did so many times before.

_The ballroom had been brightly lit up, glass chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the staircase was covered in white carpet with silver trimming. Haruhi noted all the couples were dancing, swirling around in perfect sway with the music. She was just standing talking with Aiko, helping Tamaki play matchmaker again. The guy liked a girl a named Sakura and it was believed she liked him back, but both were pretty shy, so Tamaki devised a plan. _

_Tamaki had seen her in the distance. She had looked lovely that night, wearing a pink dress that contrasted against her pale skin. Also on top her head was a curly brown wig. She was dressed up because Tamaki needed her help getting Sakura to confess her feelings for a guy. Haruhi was going to just spur a little jealous while Tamaki did the same for Aiko. It was going to work perfectly, but then a loud crack was heard, and the lights went out. All he could think about was were was his darling 'daughter.' Desperately searching the darkness, he couldn't find her anywhere. "Oh No Haruhi!" he searched frantically bumping into several people. _

_He tripped over a body landing backwards. "Haruhi!" he called. _

"_Senpai" the voice squeaked. _

"_Oh my darling daughter is that you?" _

"_Ye—s!" she screeched as another loud sound was heard. _

"_Well, I'm here," He touched her back, lightly and she felt a little more at ease. _

"_I can feel you senpai," she whispered back. In the next moment the lights went on, Haruhi still heard the loud noise, but looking up she saw two people sharing a kiss. It was Sakura and Aiko. Tamaki smiled down at her. She knew that he always be the one to protect her from the storms. _

Just as the memory faded so did the storm. A realization hit Haruhi. Since Hikaru and several other host club members had comforted her, it would seem she felt the same level of security around them. However she didn't, she didn't feel the same around the others. It suddenly hit her, this feeling, all this confusion it all added to one thing: She was in love!

* * *

Author's Note: This was a revised version, and edited, hopefully this is a little better. One more chapter to revise and edit, then a new chapter will soon to follow. Anyhow, this may have mistakes in the revised areas. I hope someday to revise and edit the whole story. Anyhow I hope you enjoyed it.

Any fanart drawers, there look like a couple of good scenes that would make a good picture? I love to see.

Now I am wondering do you guys want me to focus on Can You feel the Love Tonight or work on one this other stories:

A story about a forced marriage between Haruhi and Tamaki. While Tamaki find Haruhi adorable, she was still a commoner, and Haruhi found him to be an overdramatic rich snob. How could this possibly work?

Mending Broken Hearts

Tamaki and Haruhi were good friends along with Kyoya, the twins, and even Renge. However High School changes things and thier friendship is broken. Can this relationship be mended when Tamaki meets up with Haruhi years later.

Tamaki has forgets who he is who was, what happens when his nurse turns out to be Haruhi? Can Haruhi survive a dramatic man who can't remember who is? Can she keep herself from falling in love? Who caused him to lose his memory in the first place and why the hell does this Kyoya guy keep following them?

Give them something to talk about:

Tamaki and Haruhi are best friends some odd reason. When Tamaki gets a girlfreind, whom his family loves, Haruhi starts seeing him in a different light. The same light that Tamaki has always seen her in.

Salon Girl:Haruhi as a salon girl? Tamaki as a wanted banadit? Kauro and Hikaru as the law? Kyoya, Mori, Hunni all bandits?


	12. Love's Limits

Limitless Love

_**Chapter 11:**_

_

* * *

_Haruhi found herself strolling along with Tamaki in the sunshine, absorbing the sun's bright rays. Now that the storm was over, there were only droplets falling from the trees. A soothing feeling was overflowing within her, no longer any fears overwhelming her or confusion. She now gazed up at him as he stopped at the bridge. 

The moment reminded the model of a dream about the two of them basking in the sunset. He let his mind wonder on such wonderful things as he stared downward at the flowing river, sparkling in the sunlight. Then he grinned, "So beautiful." Blonde hair blew in the air and he seemed to be hypnotized by the beauty, a trait of his, he always seemed caught up in the world of such splendor.

"Yes, I believe now the storm has gone, things are much clearer." Neither completely aware they were talking about more than the weather.

"Yes, but without the rain how would the lovely flowers grow?" Haruhi looked thoughtfully at him. Most of the things he said had to do with romantic clichés, though seemingly wise, he was still a hopeless romantic at heart, even though she didn't understand all this romantic talk. A smile graced her face at the slight humor of this thought.

"Too much water will drown them," she pointed out, a finger on her chin in a thoughtful gesture, "but I do not see where you are going with such nonsense."

Sigh…the actor pressed the back of his hand on his forehead, "Oh my dear Haruhi, can you not see I'm trying to entrance you with my poetic talents."

"Such nonsense is silly," Tamaki frowned and began to look for a corner, "but I suppose saying such things suits you, and I suppose it doesn't sound as ridiculous coming from you." Perking up, he smiled at her. She was now positive that she was on her way of becoming a hopeless romantic just as much as any of the girls he charmed.

* * *

"Yoko, what do you think you are doing?" Kaoru watched her, intensely. She was quickly tossing things into the bags without a second thought. The expression on her face was one of pain and determination, staying a moment longer wasn't any option for her. This engagement was only an arrangement to their families but to her… it had been everything. This was a fact, and she wasn't going to wait for everything just to vanish from underneath her. Cutting her losses while she had a chance is not something she did often, but when it came to her heart she had to. 

"I got to go." The coldness in her voice disturbed Kaoru, as she zipped her suitcase up. "I have a show in Tokyo to do."

"Can't it wait? You haven't been here that long. Will you at least say goodbye to Hikaru?" He was desperately trying to find away to keep the woman of his brother's dreams from disappearing. It seemed as there was really nothing he could do, yet he had to try.

"No, I can't…if I do…never mind," Wetness began to escape her eyes as she grabbed her suitcase and put it out in the hall. She picked up another, tossing her shoes carelessly in it.

"Yoko, please tell me what is going on!" the more sensitive twin pleaded looking directly in her dark eyes. Turning her head away, she tried to focus on the task of packing, "I know Hikaru is a little blind when it comes to your feelings, but you know…he does LOVE you."

"Does he?" for only a moment did she gazed upward at him, revealing everything she was feeling. He could see the angry, sadness, and worst of all the hurt written on her beautiful face. "I don't have time for this. I'm…running late for my flight." Suitcase in hand, she brushed past him.

"Yoko…" he reached out for her but didn't touch her as she quickly cascaded down the stairs. _Why couldn't you see the sorrow you causing her, brother? _

"Leon," she called, half way down. The man came up to take her suitcases. She followed behind. Kaoru knew there was no stopping her now. It was over.

* * *

Sharon had hidden underneath Tamaki's trailer, waiting for everyone to go home so she could attack her target: Alice Cannon. Once the beautiful actress was in sight the obsessive fangirl popped from behind causing the actress to jump and screech. The woman with long luscious black hair stared back in complete surprise. 

"Wh…what is going on?" the fright inside her subside once she realized who her assailant was, "Oh…it's you!" She frowned. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" The blonde glared at her, throwing her words back at her, and leaning closer to her face. "This is Tamaki's TRAILER!"

Alice tried to control the tears. "I needed to…," her voice was cracking, "to talk to him about something."

"You mean confess your love and try to steal him from Haruhi," Alice took a deep breathe trying to calm herself.

"It's not like that. I ju…just needed to explain my actions."

"What do you mean it is not like that? Are you telling me you don't love him?"

"Of course not, I do, I just…,"

"Quit playing games, he'll never be yours!"

"I know that," she admitted. "I mean don't you know how it feels? I thought you liked him as well." Sharon crossed her arms.

"Fangirl crushes are completely different from what you were trying to do last night." The blonde girl explained stomping her foot.

I guess," she whispered, "But I still need to talk to him," her voice firm and louder.

Adjusting his glasses, the shadow King watched the whole scene before him. Alice wasn't going to be a problem after all; actually she seemed to have sped up things in everyone else's favor. He would have to let Arisa know what was going on so she could help finalize his last move in this game.

* * *

"Tamaki," He pulled himself away from the bridge and turn his head to face hers with a smile. A expression of determination graced her face. 

"Yes?"

"I want to know. Why did you leave us?"

"I thought I told you that before…anyhow, did you notice how much more lovely things is after the storm."

"Tama, what you told me before hardly explains a thing. The way you make it sound is that you left all your friends for a girl, I thought you were a man of higher standards. One who would never let some random girl get in between him and those most precious to him." The bright twinkle in his violet eyes was slowly dying, as a slight frown appeared on his face.

"Oh look a beautiful bird," he pointed up towards the sky. Haruhi followed his hand and rolled her eyes at the sight before her.

"There are ALMOST always birds in the sky, but the one time you point, there is not any at all."

"Well…" his joy fading, but quickly returning when he said, "Oh Haruhi you're so smart, no wonder you are doing so well in law school."

"Quit changing the subject!" She shouted.

"Yes, of course," Tamaki smiled sadly. "It was about a girl, but she isn't as random as you think."

"Who was she?" Something in her felt like it was slowly dying.

"You, it was about you. I couldn't save you." he went back to gazing over the bridge.

"Me?"

"Yes you," he smiled. Then a frown appeared on his face, "I failed you then and now…"

"What are you talking about?" Irritation made its way through her body.

"You are such a lovely rider, you appeared to be so happy that day." Drifting memories seemed to take over his mind.

"Huh? You left because…of the horse incident!" There. The feeling had fully hit her, she was completely annoyed.

"Yes," the admission fail off his lips, "I couldn't save you."

"You left because one time something bad happen to me and you could nothing about it! That is the dumbest excuse I ever heard." The blonde was more than slightly shocked. "Maybe I should blame you for not being with me at my mother's funeral or not saving her. No, maybe I'll just blame myself for not saving her. I mean I should have saved her, I mean even if I was a little girl…I," Trails of wet drops of rage found there way down her cheeks.

"Haruhi I…I," He reached out for her, but she pushed his hand away.

"Damn you! Baka! Rich bastard!" she snapped and glared upward at him. "You can't protect me from everything! Bad things happen sometimes there is nothing you can do about it." Her voice softened as she continued, "My mother died and you left, but I don't blame myself for those things. I just try to move on the best I can. Besides don't you remember how many times you saved me before?" Her brown eyes gazed at his violet ones.

"Haruhi," He called softly while his head was down in shame. "Maybe I did, but what if you…"

"And what if I never met you, then I wouldn't have known your friendship. What if you never did the things you do, maybe things would be better or perhaps worse. Do you realize how dangerous it is to live on the 'what ifs'? I do not live my life like that because it is a waste of time."

"Haruhi I," he smiled then exclaimed with complete delight, "You are so adorable when you are passionate!" Blink, blink, blink, went her eyes then…

"Baka, this is a serious moment!"

"Yes, of course, I know but it is STILL adorable."

"Sigh...I guess, now I just have one more question I need an honest answer to."

"Hai," The model nodded his approval.

"What was that kiss with Alice about?"

* * *

Kyoya sipped his coffee gazing at the woman in front of him. "Alice seemed to do little damage. I believe she actually did more good than bad. Of course, her feelings were genuine were they not?" 

"Yes I believe," Arisa nodded in agreement as she set her cup down for a moment focusing on the man ahead of her. "That is really kind of sad, isn't it?"

"I suppose it could be seen as such, but I don't think it is as sad as one thinks." He continued drinking his coffee. "Her love was just infatuation, I believe. Many women fall for him, as well as men, so in time she will (as the others do) see those feelings fade and with it the pain."

"Pain. That is what I hate most about this love thing." Her coffee cup firmly hit the table, as she let out a deep breathe.

"Yes it is difficult, is it? I suppose that one could not fall easily, if they are afraid of such a thing."

"No, I suppose not, but why anybody would make it easy, is beyond me." Picking up her cup, she began to clean the table.

"Perhaps so they can be caught quicker." A confused expression was on her face, "When one falls in love, they are hoping the other returns their feelings, they are hoping to be caught." Arisa was mystified by his explanation, it was poetic. "Perhaps one day," he began to walk away, "you will let me catch you." Staring at the table, Arisa couldn't think of anything to say to that. _Did he just say what I think he said? _

* * *

For one of the rare moments in his life Tamaki couldn't say anything, "I…well…oh…I," Suddenly someone yanked him by the arm. 

"Sir," the blonde turned to see Lionel and before he knew it, he was being whisked away to a photo shoot. Haruhi was shoved into the limo as well.

"Tamaki? Are you going to answer? Do you not have one? Surely, there is one." There was no way she let a question this important go unanswered.

"I well…it was practice."

"Practice?" she questioned, "but who were you…?"

"Sir, what is she talking about? And do you realize how far behind you put me in my schedule?" the easily stressed-out man asked.

"Lionel, sorry, I just had to make sure Haruhi was alright." He grinned brightly.

"Well, that's fine, but we have to make it up, so you'll be working twice as hard."

"But, I want to…,"

"We have arrived," the driver called from the front.

As soon as the doors of the limo opened, the two of them had quickly been separated. Haruhi was pulled to the side with Lionel to watch, (well...SHE watched, the French man made panic phone calls), while Tamaki had been taken to wardrobe and makeup.

There was a table in the center of the room, with two chairs. Two glasses sat in the center, along with a 2-liter of soda, giving the area a bit of a bar atmosphere. There was a gorgeous (obviously a supermodel) woman who had sat calmly waiting. She was slender with bright red hair that was wrapped up in a black ribbon. Her pale skin contrasted with the simple black dress and red heels she was wearing.

Tamaki came out and if Haruhi were any other girl she would have lost all sense of breathing. However she was who she was, though managing to keep a hold of herself when he entered the photo area was a little harder than she expected.

He was wearing tight black jeans that fit perfectly as if they were made especially for him. A slightly loose bright red T-shirt was worn, leaving his arms bare, along with a pair of black snake skin boots which mostly hid under his jeans. His outfit was completed with a black leather jacket with the logo of the soda company on the back. He looked absolutely gorgeous! Hair fell into his purple eyes as he gave a bright smile to the lady in front of him.

"Alright Tamaki, time to let the world see that beautiful face of yours again, so come on out. I want you to act like your seducing the girl of your dreams. Okay." The model sat across from the supermodel who was trying not to blush. Haruhi wondered if this behavior would be different than the way he behaved with other girls. It was.

When Tamaki sat across from the girl, the look in his eyes wasn't the same look he usually gave. He didn't have the same deep and seductive smile. No it was completely different. There was softness in those violet eyes. It kind of bothered her, that he easily could pretend this woman was someone else. _Who does he think of? _The smile he gave the red head was simple, it seem to say 'happy that you are here.' Then he didn't hold out his hand like he would normally, he didn't try to reach out for her face. Instead he laid it halfway across the table, inviting her to take it and so she did. He seemed be gentle, inviting, as opposed his usual over charming self, which was somewhat forceful.

"Good, I like that," The photographer began to snap pictures in different angles. He kneeled down taken pictures of the blonde's face. Then he would take side pictures, as well as ones in the front. It seemed Tamaki was perfect in every angle.

"Alright, I think that should be enough." The photographer pulled himself up with a smile, "I guess this is the last photo shoot for awhile."

"Last photo shoot?" Haruhi wondered looking over to Lionel who had stop pacing around and was now filling in Tamaki's schedule on the palm pilot. She glanced over to the handsome model. _Do you think you are leaving before you give me an answer? _

* * *

Author's Commentary:

* * *

As you guys know this is the edit and revise version of this chapter. _**I hope you read this before 12,**_ considering this is the most changed. I felt I was letting the story take over the characters, instead of letting the story wrap around them. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this, and, I bet you'll love chapter 12, matter fact let me give you a preview, (this is raw): 

"What are you looking at Sharon?" Haruhi questioned, wanting to focus on anything then what her mind had been trying to focus on.

"Oh nothing,"

"When you say nothing it usually means it is something,"

"Well…,"

"Well what?" Sharon held up the paper. There was pictures of her and Tamaki at the fashion show. Headline: Lovers Exposed at the Height of Fashion.

* * *

"I see…," Alice's voice was soft, "you are trying to act like you misunderstand me, but you don't…not at all. There was something wet falling from her eyes. Tamaki looked up at her and surprised and he tried to wipe away her tears, 

"I do not understand what you are saying, but I wish not to see you cry." Slapping his hand away her tears of sadness turn to rage.

"Liar! You do know what I am saying, you who seduce women, steal their hearts, break them, must be aware of a love confession!"

"Lovely lady."

"Quit it! Quit it!" She shook her head in angry, "I know you are trying to be kind, but this is just cruel." Green eyes of determination stared at him, "But this is cruel! Please!" she begged, "Please, just acknowledge my feelings I know you can't accept them." A hand stroke his cheek, "This is my fault I was trying to help you and ended up falling for you, rather quickly might I add." Soft, but slightly bitter smile graced her lips, "I suppose that is part of your charm. Will you just stop ignoring my feelings?"

* * *

You can't buy love, but it doesn't hurt 

Story about a forced marriage between Haruhi and Tamaki. While Tamaki finds Haruhi adorable, she was still a commoner, and Haruhi finds him to be an overdramatic rich snob. How could this possibly work? However, her father and her could use the money.

Mending Broken Hearts

Tamaki and Haruhi were good friends along with Kyoya, the twins, and even Renge. However High School changes things and their friendship is broken. Can this relationship be mended when Tamaki meets up with Haruhi years later? When Tamaki looses his memory, from the last five years. How can Haruhi handle be his doctor? What is the secret Kyoya is keeping?

Give them something to talk about:

Tamaki and Haruhi are best friends for some odd reason. When Tamaki gets a girlfriend, whom his family loves, Haruhi starts seeing him in a different light, the same light that Tamaki has always seen her in. Oh, and of course there is the art manipulation by none other the Shadow King and Arisa.

Salon Girl:

Kidnapped by an emotional bandit, Haruhi just wants to go home, but she sees Tamaki has good intentions and doesn't want to leave him. Meanwhile two famous twin Sheriffs are closing in on them.

**I'm looking for editors for: Can you feel the love tonight and the story I do end up doing,**


	13. Time's Limits

**_Chapter 12_**

_Time's Limits_

(Edited Full Version)

* * *

It seemed these days were moving pretty slowly for everyone. Haruhi was taking a break from Tamaki by doing homework, although it did seem more like running to Arisa. Sharon was actually backing off the blonde. Hikaru had disappeared somewhere, Kaoru was tying up loose ends with some of the stores, Hunny and Mori were getting ready to leave the states tomorrow, and Kyoya…Arisa stopped what she was doing…_He hasn't called me since that conversation over coffee or supposedly accidentally run into me. What did he mean anyway? Is he in love with me? _She shook her head. _No way! _Arisa went back to putting up the groceries, and the phone rang. She put the jar of peanut butter down and then went to answer it.

"Hello?" she greeted the other person as she picked up the phone.

"Hello Arisa," That voice, she knew exactly who it was. How could she not? The man has been evading her thoughts for the last few days.

"Kyoya?" She tired not to sound surprised, but she was exactly that.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you still recognize my voice. Well, no need to waste time with small talk. I have called to…," the woman with black hair held her breathe, "to invite you to make sure you don't miss the last scene of the movie. It is being shot today. I believe it will be worth 'your' time." She sighed. He was just planning something between Haruhi and Tamaki.

"I see…well exactly where is this scene taking place?"

"Oh, well, it will be at the airport, of course. The one that is about a mile or two from your campus I believe."

"Hmm," The wheels were turning in Arisa's mind, "I'll make sure Haruhi sees it."

"Yes, I believe even though she isn't in this scene that she should see it."

"Of course, she needs to see where the movie is going."

"Yes, I'll see you there."

"Kyoya," Slight panic was in her voice. "I…I…well…I've been thinking."

"Thinking?"

"About us, that's all I can say for now, I been thinking about us, but I still don't know."

"You just know that you don't want me to go, but you are not so sure if you want me to stay, either."

"I…yes."

"I don't wait for anyone."

"Fine…I see, you just expect me to know what I want just because I do."

"But I do frequently visit America." And with that, all Arisa could hear was dial tone, her jaw hanging open. She shook her head. _Take care of things with Haruhi. Then you can try to figure out Kyoya. _

* * *

Haruhi took a deep breathe as she opened the door to her apartment. These past few weeks had been such a mess. Constantly being dragged from place to place shooting a movie. Surprisingly, it was actually a lot fun, but she really didn't feel like she would be making a permanent career out of it. She was very grateful that her professors had been understanding…actually, maybe a little _too_ understanding. She still hadn't gotten all of the autographs for them…She trudged towards her bedroom in hopes of actually getting some work done, and also getting her mind off the fact that Tamaki refused to answer her questions. Taking a deep breathe, she began to attack her homework. 

Any other time, she would have been able to get it, any other time her mind wouldn't wonder, but now…Her mind did just that. It seemed she couldn't help but think about the questions that were left unanswered by Tamaki.

"_What was that kiss with Alice about?"_

_For one of the rare moments in his life, Tamaki couldn't say anything, "I…well…oh…I," Suddenly someone yanked him by the arm. _

"_Sir," the blonde turned to see Lionel and before he knew it, he was being whisked away to a photo shoot. Haruhi was shoved into the limo as well._

"_Tamaki? Are you going to answer? Do you not have one? Surely, there is one." There was no way she would let a question this important go unanswered._

"_I well…it was practice."_

"_Practice?" she questioned, "but who were you…?"_

"_Sir, what is she talking about? And do you realize how far behind you put me in my schedule?" the easily stressed-out man asked._

Haruhi frowned, how convenient was it for Tamaki that the annoying Frenchman had interrupted them, actually he seem to do it every time Haruhi tried to get a straight answer. Now how was she going to get him to tell her who the girl of his dreams was? Why does she even care? Oh yeah, she is in love with the idiot. Now what could she possibly ask to get him to answer the question? Then again, maybe he already answered it and she just didn't see it. She thought about something had said a few days ago.

"_It was about a girl. It was you." _

She knew that he had been worried that he had failed her, but what about what he told his grandma? Who was the girl he was in love with? Was it – no, it couldn't be her…could it? If it was her, wouldn't he just openly confess his feelings to her? He was so open about everything! Then again, lately he had been closed off about things…

"Ah!" Squeals resounded throughout the whole apartment, "They look so adorable!" Haruhi slammed her books shut.

"Sharon, what are you squealing about?!" Stepping into the living, the former host girl peered over the shoulders of the fan girl, who was quickly trying to make something vanish. She had something clutched in her hands and was leaning over, hoping to hide it. "What do you have?"

"What!" Sharon appeared to be very nervous, rubbing her neck. "I got nothing. I'm not holding anything important." In a fit of nerves, the blonde girl waved a paper in front of Haruhi, who snatched it out of her grasp.

"When you say nothing it usual means something troublesome."

"Oh," Jumping on the brunette, the other female tried to steal it back, but the former host girl slipped quickly out from underneath her. Immediately her eyes caught the paper from a few days ago. She had been too busy to pay attention to the news, usually just coming to her apartment to fall asleep, but in her hands was The Headline: Lovers Exposed at the Height of Fashion.

* * *

Hikaru took off his earphones, as he noticed that taxi cab was pulling into the Hayashi residence. Taking a deep breath, he recalled how the thing most precious to him had left. 

"_Brother, and Yoko, I'm back, everything should be…" Hikaru stared at the empty room and his brother who looked mournful. "Where's Yoko?" He felt panic surging through him, because he knew…he just did. _

"_She's gone, dear brother," _

"_When will she be back?" Kaoru stood up with tears in his eyes as he walked towards his brother. He wrapped his arms around him, leaving a soft kiss on his cheek. _

"_I'm afraid she won't be coming back." Hikaru quickly pulled away from his brother staring at him in horror. _

"_What do you mean?" His voice was filled with worry. _

"_Your insensitivity drove her away," Kaoru said, lightly teasing him, but also being honest. _

"_What…What!" _

"_The way you been treating her, Haruhi. How could she think that you possibly love her as much as you claimed, when you were constantly focusing your affections on Haruhi. Brother, I've tried to help you time and again, but this is one mess I can't take care of." _

"_I know. I guess I won't be having dinner with you tonight, then?"_

"_If you know what is most precious to you, you won't be." _

"_I'll try to be back tomorrow. I don't know if I can be though." The other twin began to head out the door to make arrangements. _

"_Hikaru?"_

"_Yes?" _

"_Try really hard to read your lover's clues, you've been pretty bad at that; more so than usual." _

After paying the taxi, (he hadn't wanted Yoko to know he was there and take off, before he got a chance to talk to her; although if she really didn't want to see him at all, he still might not get his chance) he began to stride towards the door. Taking another breath, he knocked on the door, and awaited an answer. The butler had greeted him at the door with his usual unreadable expression, "Master Hitachiin, what brings you here?"

* * *

The whole crew had everything packed up, ready to move and shoot one of the last scenes at the airport. 

"Alright, you two need to get ready for the final scene," the director told them, "while I make sure everything is clear at the airport."

"Okay, Alice, do you think tears are too dramatic…," Alice wrapped her arms around him, and then kissed him. "Alice," he scolded lightly, as he pushed her away, "now is not the time to practice one of our kissing scenes, though that is part of it and I cannot blame you for wanting to do that part, my lips are very lovely to kiss."

"Tamaki," she grabbed his face, and, looking directly into his eyes, she confessed, "I love you!"

"Yes, well…I," he pulled himself away, "I love you too," Hope glittered in her eyes, until Tamaki added, "You are very lovable woman just like the other girls I have grow to love."

"I see…" Alice's voice was soft, "You are trying to act like you misunderstand me, but you don't…not at all." There was something wet falling from her eyes. Tamaki looked up at her surprised, and he tried to wipe away her tears.

"I do not understand what you are saying, but I don't wish to see you cry."

Slapping his hand away her tears of sadness turned to tears of rage.

"Liar! You do know what I am saying; you, who seduce women, steal their hearts and break them! You must be aware of a love confession!"

"Lovely lady," He reached for her face wanting to take away her pain, though more than aware he could not.

"Quit it! Quit it!" She shook her head in angry, "I know you are trying to be kind, but this is just cruel." Green eyes of determination stared at him, "But this is cruel! Please!" she begged. "Please, just acknowledge my feelings; I know you can't accept them." Her hand stroked his cheek, "This is my fault I was trying to help you and ended up falling for you, rather quickly might I add." Soft, but slightly bitter smile graced her lips, "I suppose that is part of your charm. Will you just stop ignoring my feelings?"

"I will not ignore them anymore, but you are aware I can not return them."

"Because of Haruhi."

"Yes,"

"All right, so what do we do now?"

"We go on doing our job, I have to finish getting ready, and you perhaps could use some makeup as well."

* * *

Haruhi set the paper down on the table after reading it. It didn't really say much except that Tamaki was there for the show, Haruhi was with him, and that there was much speculation that she was his lover, which she was already more than aware of. 

"Yeah, I know kind of ridiculous, huh, like you'd EVER be his lover." Sharon was just trying not to evoke the irritation of her roommate.

"No, I suppose that is something that I would never be. Perhaps that is where Alice fits. Their worlds are very similar."

"Alice, yeah she's perfect for him in every way, although I think that's kind of boring." The fangirl quickly covered her mouth realizing that comment would accomplish the opposite of the goal.

"What do you mean?"

"Perfection is overrated and nonexistent." Sharon stated with a big smile.

"You are quoting one of Tamaki's movies aren't you?"

"Yes, the greatest one ever, where our lovely heroine is living her life as a secretary and it is extremely boring, but it gets changed by a gorgeous vampire."

"Of course, played by none other than Tamaki."

This comment evoked a flashback of when the Host King dressed as a vampire. He played it thick back then. She wondered how he does it in a movie… She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, life isn't a drama movie."  
"No, it's just full of it." Sharon rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you are right, but there are ways to avoid certain kinds of drama."

"Who wants that?"

"I think it is better to have a more steady life."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me Haruhi! You were part of the host club and you tell me a steady life is better than that." Sharon wondered, and then she clasped her hands together, than swayed with glee. "Then we can trade right? I can have Tamaki and you can have your perfect lawyer's life. I am sure you can find a way to make THAT boring."

Before Haruhi could tell Sharon what an idiot she was, the door swung open to reveal a tired Arisa. A look of panic was written all over her face.

"Tamaki…Tamaki…he is…," Sharon ran over to her.

"What's wrong with my Tamaki," Arisa gave the blonde girl a small grin. Instantly Sharon knew Arisa was up to, but still played it as if she had no clue, "Tell me!" She grabbed the collar of the black haired girl's casual blue blouse.

"What's wrong?" Slight distress was apparent in Haruhi's face.

"Tamaki…he has gone to the airport!"

Panic grew inside Haruhi.

"Which one?!"

"The one at the south end of the town." Haruhi did not say another word she ran downstairs towards her car. She jumped into her car and driven as she has never had before, like her life depended on it. _Don't you even think about leaving you idiot. Not until I get to tell you how I feel. _

Arisa winked before heading down the stairs to watch Haruhi drive away. "Do you think she'll be safe like that?" Sharon asked.

"Kyoya's had most of the traffic directed in another direction."

"Can he do that?"

"He's rich."

"Yeah, I guess he can."

"Oh here he is now," Arisa stated as she watched as the limo pulled into the parking lot. The shadow king stepped out. "Kyoya, everything seems to be working so far."

"Good, let's not miss the show, shall we," he held his arm out for her, and she took with a small eager to see what was going to happen.

* * *

Mending broken Hearts 5 

Salon girl 5

Give them something to talk about 7

You can't buy love but money doesn't hurt 2

Can you feel the love tonight? 4

* * *

You can't buy love but money doesn't hurt 

Story about a forced marriage between Haruhi and Tamaki. While Tamaki finds Haruhi adorable, she was still a commoner, and Haruhi finds him to be an overdramatic rich snob. How could this possibly work? However, her father and her could use the money.

Mending Broken Hearts

Tamaki and Haruhi were good friends along with Kyoya, the twins, and even Renge. However High School changes things and their friendship is broken. Can this relationship be mended when Tamaki meets up with Haruhi years later? When Tamaki looses his memory, from the last five years. How can Haruhi handle be his doctor? What is the secret Kyoya is keeping?

Give them something to talk about:

Tamaki and Haruhi are best friends for some odd reason. When Tamaki gets a girlfriend, whom his family loves, Haruhi starts seeing him in a different light. The same light that Tamaki has always seen her in.

Salon Girl:

Kidnapped by an emotional bandit, Haruhi just wants to go home, but she sees Tamaki has good intentions and doesn't want to leave him. Meanwhile two famous twin Sheriffs are closing in on them.


	14. Limitless Love

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Host Club; no matter how I wish it, Tamaki will never be mine. Anyhow don't sue the poor college student._

* * *

_

_**Chapter 13**_:

_Limitless Love_

* * *

"I'm here to speak with my fiance," he stated with as little nervousness as possible, gripping his sunglasses. 

"I have been informed that you and the mistress are no longer engaged to one another," The bulter replied in a polite, but not caring tone.

"And who told you that?"

"She did sir."

"I see," Hikaru looked shamefully down at the ground. "Well, she did not inform me."

"Well, I'm sorry sir, but…,"

"Jiro, who is keeping you at the door? Mother is about to have a break down up here…,"

"Hikaru," the name softly escaped her lips with much love as any day. The over-sized shirt almost swallowed her whole, the jeans barely clung to her, and she…wasn't trying to be fashionable at all. Saddness had to be consuming her because she only dressed like that when she was depressed. Hikaru knew this better anyone, actually in his opinion anyone who dressed like that had to be depressed.

"Yoko, may I speak with you alone?"

"I…I…guess it is okay." Stepping outside, she waved her bulter off, "Jiro go check on my mother please. I will handle this." The bulter bowed politely, then shut the door. For a moment there was silence and Hikaru forgot how to breathe.

Hunny pulled the cake out of the oven with a bright smile. After cooling the cake it was then put together with plain white icing. Mori made ripples with purple icing on the side of the desert. Then Hunny made little pink and purple roses which he placed on each layer of the cake, putting two purple roses on top. Squeezing some of the pink icing perfectly to form the words: "Congralutions Haruhi and Tamaki, finally together!" Hunny smiled. He looked at the cake in pure awe and Mori simply nodded his approval.

* * *

Kyoya was a man with power and who used it quiet often to make people do as he wished. He had called the girl who was originally supposed to play Missy, payed her a lot of money, then got her a great role in another movie. Then he timed things so Tamaki and Haruhi would have the most amount of time they possibly could together. Every awakard situation he was able to fix. Now he had arranged for every road block in Haruhi's path to the former host king to be removed. This is why he couldn't understand when it came to the one thing he seem to want more than anything he had, he wasn't using as much of his power as he could. Why wasn't he forcing Arisa's hand? 

He looked over to her green eyes seemed to be looking beyond him. Perhaps, she was thinking of what was going to happen with her friend. She truly was a caring and compassionate woman, as well as beautiful. Everything about her seemed, well not perfect…but perfect for him. The phone rang.

* * *

Haruhi pulled into the airport and jumped out of her car. She ran right through security, not registering how empty the place appeared to be. It was most likely cleared to keep Tamaki from being mauled by fans. The real question was: why the hell was someone who was used to having a private helicopator flying commerical? Her heart pounded faster in anticipation; she was so close. She stopped for a moment looking around the empty room. "Where are you, idiot?" She ran to peer over the window. There he was outside getting on the plane. Desperately, she scanned the airport for an exit. There. She noted the gate to flight 17. She hoped she reached him in time. 

"The Host Girl has arrived sir." A man whispered into his walkie talk watching her as he came out from his hiding place. "What action do you wish me to proceed with, sir?"

"Just make sure she gets outside without any problems."

"Yes of course sir," the man shut off the walkie talkie than proceed towards outside.

Kyoya looked over to Arisa and Sharon, "Things are going according to plan without any complications," The girls grinned at each other.

* * *

"I don't understand. What you are doing here?" 

"Why shouldn't I be here, I have the money to go anywhere I want."

"I see…" she look thoughtful for a moment and small smile appeared on her lips, "well there is no doubt that you are not Kaoru pretending to be you."

"No, you are one of the few people other than Haruhi who could tell the differences between us almost immediately."

"Did you come here to talk about Haruhi, because I'm not interested." Crossing her arms and turning around to go back inside she let out an "hmph."

"You really are jealous." He teased from behind a small grin played on his lips.

"I am not, I just don't understand what are you doing here? I freed you from our engagement. You are no longer forced to bond with my family."

"Who said this had anything to do with your family?"

"Isn't everything in the rich world to do with the entire family?" Her voice quivered.

"Not this."

"Naturally, it does." Facing him, she gave him a harsh glare. "We wouldn't be together if it wasn't for our families. This is what they want." She clenched her hands.

"You don't want this?" He frowned slightly, this was not going the way he hoped at all.

"Not like this…," bitting her lip as she whispered it. Tears began to fall, "Never like this." Shaking her head in denial she try to hold back some of the tears, but they just kept falling.

"Then," he approached closer grabbing her hand as he gazed into her beautiful eyes that were now glistening from wetness, "How did you want it?"

* * *

Haruhi could fell the energy leaving her as she dashed towards the airplane. Memories of another time came to mind: 

flash

"_Senpai, let go!" she demanded as he hugged her tightly. _

"_But you are so cute! I can't help myself!" _

"_I don't care! Let me go now." She tried breaking free from him. Arms flying everywhere, but he held on tight, like she was his lifeline. _

"_Tamaki, we need get for the valentine's party tommorrow." Kyoya stated adjusting his glasses looking over the clipboard in his hands. _

flash

"_Haruhi! You look beautiful." Tamaki held out his hand, "Shall we dance." _

"_I suppose, you won't leave me alone if we don't__."He took her hand, then guided her onto the floor, and she gazed up at him with fondness. _

"_Why do all the girls fall for you?" _

"_Why shouldn't they?" _

_She pointed a finger upward. "B__ecause your obnoxious, clinging, and the most emotional man I have ever met." He turned white and then found himself a corner. _

flash

The better question now was why was she falling for him? Why was she running as fast she could, deseperately not wanting to lose any of the future memories her and the host club could make together, but most of all her and Tamaki.

Tamaki was boarding the airplane, saying goodbye. Again. Though more dramatically than before.

"Tamaki!" she yelled. "Don't go!" She reached out a hand as she made her way up to him.

"But I have to," he answered. "I…" He was looking up towards the entry of the plane.

"No you don't, please don't." Tears were now pouring from her eyes, "You just thought you could leave me again. Why do you always assume you know what is best for me, idiot? Don't you have even faith in me taking care of myself?"

"Sorry Haruhi…" Tamaki replied, "but this is something I have to do," he began to head up on the plane, "I'm trying to…"

"Even if I…I told you I loved you?" she questioned. Tamaki froze, his violet eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. Suddenly there was a feeling of joy beyond anything he felt growing inside him, as he swayed with joy, moving closer to her.

* * *

"I want it to be because you love me!" Yoko declared. 

"Isn't that what it has always been about?"

"No, it hasn't. I don't think it has ever been. I mean…if you loved me than why do you let Haruhi come closer to you."

"I see…don't you know Haruhi is just a friend, a girl I dated a couple times. I won't lie and say she isn't special to me, she was the first person who was just as important to me as my brother. But don't you know…you are the first person who is more important to me than his."

"Nice," She crossed her arms. "Did your brother help you with that speech, because that doesn't sound like the Hikaru I know."

"It is the honest truth! You are so stubborn! If you don't want to belive me that's fine!" He threw down his sunglasses. "Just so you know, I get more joy out of scaring you than anyone, that's how I knew I loved you. That…and I can never stop thinking about you." He added with a slight smile.

I knew it!" Yoko pointed a finger at him. "I knew you got a thrill out of scarring me and I bet it was you last Halloween that pulled that nasty trick on me. You devil!"

"Yeah, that was me, but what does it matter? It is obvious we are over, since you are sure you know what I feel!" He bent down to pick up his sunglasses, and then turned away. Trying to hold back the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Uh…Hikaru," Noting the hesistation in her voice, he stopped. "I don't know what happened to my ring."

"You want a new one?" a small smile graced his lips.

"Yeah I do, but I don't think I want another engagement ring." He frowned a little, "At least not for now..."

"Okay, well we have a show to watch." He grabbed her by the hand and she sincerely smiled at him, but then she removed her hand. Confusion was clearly written on her face as she got a look of dismay.

"But…Hikaru, I'm dressed like a slum!" Pouting her lips as she whined.

He looked at her, once again noting what she was wearing, "I have plenty of dresses for you on the jet."

"Yay!" She jumped onto him, "Oh Hikaru please tell me you have something in silver, you know how good I look in it.

* * *

"You what?" Tamaki stared at her disbelief, and one hand was up by his ear as he hoped that he didn't hear her wrong. This could not be true. Dreaming of it for years and it being nowhere near coming true maybe it so unbelieveable. Now here she was looking so…well…there were no flashing lights, fireworks or music. For some reason that is what made it the most magical moment of all. It must be because he was always overwhelmed with flash that something without it was special. 

"I love you." She stood firm looking up at him.

"Really," he grinned. "Really Haruhi?" He went down to where she was, his violet eyes lit up with joy as he looked up at her full of hope.

"Yes," she told him. "Yes, you are the biggest idoit I have ever met. And the most emotional, and you are completeing annoying…" He hugged her, confusing her.

"You are so cute!" Then he frowned as he pulled back, "Why are you saying such mean things in such a perfect moment?"

"What perfect moment? There is nothing perfect about this, I'm in love with an idiot." He turned white. "But I don't mind." Holding back his nerves, he gently grabbed Haruhi by the waist. Gazing deep into her eyes he waited for permission to…

Haruhi hit him on the head before saying, "Kiss me you baka." With those words Tamaki kissed her in a way she never thought he could. It was way better than the first, and beyond amazing. He had been gentle first, but then after being allowed access into her mouth, he tried to show her everything he was feeling at that moment.

He broke the kiss in the most serious sincere voice she ever heard he confessed, "I love you, too."

"Well, wow that was great, I think we should be able to use that," someone said, coming towards the couple. Haruhi looked over to find out where the voice was from. It was the director along with Alice who gave a sad smile. She then noticed the cameras.

"Yes, and a perfect ending has come to the Host Club once again!" Renge yelled through the mega phone, that was quickly snatched up by Sharon.

"That was so cute! Tamaki was so hot!" the blonde fangirl squealed with delight.

"This was just a scene!" Haruhi exclaimed. Her eyebrows twitched. Arisa was applauding, Kyoya had adjusted his glasses, the twins were grinning like devils with Yoko in between, Mori and Hunny had a big cake with them that said: Congratulations Haruhi and Tamaki, Together Finally.

She looked to the Host Club members, "Hikaru and Kaoru!" she shouted, "and Arisa you told me he was leaving!" pointing at her with a glare.

"He was, you were the one had failed to inquire why and what for?" Kyoya pointed out.

"Ah Haruhi," the twins began as she came down to their level, "You were too slow. Besides we were bored." She rolled her eyes.

"Is there anyone who didn't know?"

"I didn't know Haruhi," Tamaki told her. "I didn't know that you thought I was leaving, and do you really love me or did you just say that to get me to stay?" Haruhi's glare disappeared as she saw the broken man before her.

"Idiot, why did you think I asked you to kiss me? For a guy who has all the attention of almost every woman in the world, you sure are insecure."

"So you really love me!" he exclaimed in joy, jumping up to hug her. "Oh Haruhi, you are…I am so glad."

"Yeah, okay…now get off me idiot!" She shoved him aside. _Life is going to get very complicated, I'm in love with an idiot. _

* * *

Author's Note: 

This chapter really gave me problems, but it is better than the first one, though I'm still not fully satisfied with it. It will due for now, I'm sure I'll revise it later. I like to thank my editor for the last two chapters, and any errors in this chapter were probably my fault because I revised a couple of things. **My editor was a huge help overall! **Okay, so that's the end, expect the epilogue, maybe…I'm having problems with it, but I pretty sure I'll post it in a couple weeks, maybe sooner. I'll keep working on it. Originally I was just going to include it with this chapter, but I don't want to make you wait any longer for the last chapter. So one more chapter and it will be officially completed.

**Beta and Editor Forum**: Anybody needing an editor or anyone wanting to do such a thing, might want to go there, hopefully we get a whole bunch of people together, and it will be easy for an editor be found by newer writers.

The story I will be doing next is: Give them something to talk about, though I'm probably going to change the title. It is the one where Tamaki and Haruhi have been best friends, and things start changing when he gets a girlfriend. Arisa and Sharon will be in it, as far as I know. **I need an editor for that story!**

Note for curiousity sake, I probably will include original Character profiles in the next chapter.


	15. Unlimited Chaos in the Beauty

Disclaimer: Don't own Host Club!

Below author's note is infomation on Original Characters and how to view dolls for each. The program I used is a candybar dollmaker program.

* * *

_Limitless Love_

_Ununlimited Choas in the Beauty_

* * *

Two Year Later:

_Eric looked up at the plane with a sigh. He really was leaving everything behind, Chelsea and Misty both. __He had loved Chelesa as a childhood love, but someone once told him you could have many loves, but only one true love. That girl was Misty, he just didn't realize it. __Poor Misty…he been such a fool. You can't go back into the past. No matter how much was the same between him and Chelesa, one factor changed everything: Misty. He had fallen in love with her, but hadn't realized it because he had been too set on getting something he never really had in the first place. Chelsea and him had thought it was love, but after all this chasing around, all he could think was how much he ignored the one person who gave her his life fully. Misty had found him when he was completely lost, she was the one who held him when things were falling part, but she would also wrap her arms around him when things were great or completely boring. Now they would never be together. Never. _

_Just as he was about to board the plane, he heard a loud shrill scream. As he turned, he saw Misty trying to break from security. _

"_Misty?" _

"_Eric," The security guards let her go, and she ran up him. "Don't go! Don't, please!" _

"_Misty, I…" _

"_Please…I love you." _

"_You what?" Bright violet eyes widened in shock, looking into her brown ones. _

"_I love you. You are a complete jerk at times, but I love you…I don't know what is going on between you and Chelsea, but…I…" She grabbed his arm. "I won't just let you run, if you can't choose. I won't…I need you -even if you are with someone else. I need you near." _

"_Misty," he ran a hand through her brown locks. "I love you too." A bright smile beamed on her face, as tears poured down her cheeks. _

Haruhi shut off the T.V. and glanced over to her boyfriend. He looked a little nervous about something, which was an understatement for him. He was biting his nails, his violet eyes moved side to side, "Just tell me. What is you want to ask?"

Tamaki retreated towards a corner becoming white. Haruhi just sighed. She was used to his antics. She walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder then leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. "Tell me what I want to know."

He pulled a small box from his pocket. Then he turned around looking at her with puppy eyes and propped himself up on one knee. She gasped as she opened it.

"Marry me?" Haruhi wasn't sure how to approach this situation. She knew what she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to say it. Most girls would shrill in joy, but she was not like most girls, so she had no clue. She knew she have to answer soon, because Tamaki was starting to look seriously upset, heartbroken. She took the hand that held the box and grasped it as she gazed into his eyes.

"Yes," she finally answered calmly, though she hadn't felt like that at all. He gazed up at her, making sure he heard her right. Screw being in character, "YES!" she screamed as she fell into his arms. He simply smiled and held her. It had turned out much better than expected.

* * *

Haruhi let her hair loose as well as her collar as she walked down the street. Work was done for work for the day. She had landed a job as an intern for a well known attorney in the area. She mainly studied him while she assisted him with his cases. It would only be a couple more years, and then she would be able to be a lawyer herself. It was a difficult task by itself, and dating a movie star and model didn't make it any easier, especially if that person was Tamaki Suoh. However, she wouldn't want it any other way. 

Now she was off to go see her friend, Arisa who was the head of a small chain of coffee shops. The place was well-known in the city for its service and great variety of coffee. It had everything, including variety of instant coffees. Oddly enough, Tamaki wasn't the only one who had a fondness of it. So even though it was mainly to appease the blonde, it had done great service for the black haired woman.

Tamaki had much more to do with her coffee shops than that. He had helped train many of the servers. Teaching them some techniques he used in the host club, mainly flirtatious ones. He also helped teach them to get along with different personalities and to respect space. Although, Haruhi couldn't see how he could teach something he never learned himself.

She walked into the back entrance of the place, and glanced at the main area. It was completely full as usual, and outside the front door Haruhi was more than sure there was a long line of people waiting to get in.

Arisa always hated crowded shops, so she only allowed so many customers in at a time. This made the place seem spacious and comfortable, even at full capacity, which it always was. It was not a place for a quick visit at all. Even if you tried you couldn't leave quickly; the sweets would do you in.

Hunny and Mori both had shipped several goods specifically for the shops. There were some deserts that could only be obtained by buying a coffee there. While the two men made lots of sales through Arisa's investment, several of their deserts were free for customers. It had made people come back, time again and again.

If the sweets didn't take you over, the service would. Your coffee arrived in a time;y manner, of course, while waiting you could eat the sweets. If you requested, you could have one of the servers keep you company.

The uniforms had been designed by the twins. The women wore black pants or skirts, (which ever they preferred) along with a silky green shirt with little black hearts; the coffee shop logo on their left breast traced in silver. While the men wore black pants with blue sleeveless shirts with little black roses, some of them wore black jackets with the logo outlined in silver. They appeared somewhat casual, while being able to be identified by everyone.

Haruhi went over to where the offices were located, finding Arisa on the phone, "No, Sharon you can't do that, it's illegal. I don't care how much you want to see him shirtless, it still doesn't make it legal to stalk him. What do you mean its not stalking?" As she looked up to see Haruhi standing in the doorway, she waved her in. "Listen I got to go, Haruhi's here. Uh no, I'm not putting her on the phone." The black haired girl hung up on her.

"I see she's still causing problems as usual."

"Of course. Although ever since she got that new roommate things have been worse. I can't believe there is actually someone who is more of a fangirl then she is."

"That is a pretty horrible fate for this world."

"Yes, it is…so what brings the lovely Haruhi to my humble office?"

"Well…do you have something to restrain Sharon with?"

"Naturally, why?" Arisa raised an eyebrow examining Haruhi to see what she could possibly be talking about.

"Because you are going to need it when she sees this," The brunette put her hand right in Arisa's face trying to not blush.

The black haired woman grabbed her hand, looking down at the small but very expensive diamond on an even more expensive platinum band.

"He proposed!" Her jaw dropped looking at it. "It's so…beautiful!"

"Yes, it is." Haruhi admitted looking at it for the fiftieth time that day. "And it isn't too flashy at all…I must admit my idiot made a good choice at picking the ring out. I wonder…" She pointed a finger up in the air in thoughtful gesture, "if he had help."

"Yeah, that is great and all Haruhi but…," The brunette looked up to her friend.

"But what?"

"Is this what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"To get married when you are so close to starting your career. You would have to deal with the stress of the wedding preparations."

"Well…actually I'm sure I would get plenty of help on that. Most of it unwanted of course, but I would have plenty."

"Yeah, but what about once you are married? Could you put up with Tamaki all the time?"

"I would have my work; it would give me a break."

"What if you get pregnant?"

"Oh?" Haruhi stopped. She really had never thought of that. Sitting down, she stared at the diamond.

"I'm not trying to ruin your moment, but I think if you asked him to wait he would." Arisa came from behind her desk to sit next to her and patted her back.

"I know but…" she looked up to the woman "I…would you have told Kyoya no?"

"I…No." She admitted.

"I wanted to say no at first, really it seemed so unreal, but I…I love him. I really do and we've been together for two years. And I know he really cares about me, he has gotten better at listening to me. When he purposed to me it was a little romantic but not overly. He purposed while watching _Limitless Love_."

"Oh my goodness, you are going through with it, aren't you?"

"What?" Haruhi hadn't realized she zoned out.

"Look at you! You are some love sick girl!"

"Oh my gosh, I shouldn't commit, I should be committed." The female business owner laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sharon asked, and then grabbed Haruhi's hand. "Ah! He proposed!" The brunette checked her hearing while the blonde jumped up and down for joy. "Oh can I try it on?" She stopped moving to stare at it with great envy.

"No!" both girls exclaimed.

"Who says you are even invited?" Haruhi asked.

"What!? But I have to be!" Sharon began to pitch a fit.

"Okay! Okay! You are invited."

* * *

"Tamaki you can't be serious!" Lionel began to twirl around in circles.

"Oh my dear friend, I am! I am quitting this life to be with the loveliest lady in the whole world!"

"What I am going to do?"

"Work for me, of course! I'll need some one with your skills to help with the new severs. Yes indeed! It will be so much fun!" He clapped his hands in a fit of joy.

"Are you sure you're ready to quit, even if Haruhi doesn't marry you?" Kyoya asked, presenting himself in Tamaki's spacious apartment.

"Kyoya, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to see you."

"Oh mother, I missed you." Then the blonde proceed to attack Kyoya with a hug. "Haruhi IS going to marry me. She said yes."

"Yes, but I will let you know women change their minds all the time. Even one such as Arisa does it about 3 or 4 times daily. So even a woman as steady as Haruhi could still change her mind on such issue, especially since it involves being in the way of her dreams."

* * *

Haruhi's jaw dropped at the sight before her, there were balloons, streamers, and flowers all of the café.

"Did you?" Kaoru put an arm on her shoulder.

"You think that you…," Hikaru took her other side.

"Get away without an engagement party!" Yoko was in front of her, a bright smile. She was starting to show a little.

"Uh…," Haruhi had no clue what she just gotten herself into. Hunny had a big grin, splattered with cake crumbs, and his was gripping on to a cart with a huge cake. Mori stood behind him.

"No Tamaki didn't plan this," Kyoya stated adjusting his glasses.

"We did," Arisa stated with Sharon standing behind her.

"You two!" The former host girl was more shocked that Arisa had helped, Sharon wasn't a surprise at all.

"Haruhi! My darling!" Tamaki exclaimed coming in the shop, "Who created such a masterful party."

"Tamaki!" Sharon squealed attacking him.

"Ah dear sister, you are taking my breath quiet literally."

"Sorry big brother! I just haven't seen you in such awhile."

"Yes, you all will be seeing me more often." He looked over Haruhi, then to everyone, "I'm going to quit my acting career completely and only do photo shots near by!"

Haruhi just looked over to him, and everyone was just as in shock.

"Cake!" Hunny held up a plate to Haruhi. This brought everyone out of their state.

"Oh Haruhi…," Kaoru began.

"We brought more…," the other twin added.

"Dresses and makeup," Yoko finished with a grin, "Oh, I wanted to show you the clothing designs for the baby."

Haruhi gazed over at her fiancé, then towards her friends. _My life is about to get turned upside down again, isn't it? _

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, not a perfect epilogue, I may revise it later, be honest with me people how disappointed are you in the last chapters…hmm. I need to know if I need to revise it. Anyhow that epilogue probably is bumpy. It took a lot longer expected to, my editor helped me a lot on this project!

**I'm pretty sure there is going to be a sequel! **The writer is my editor for last couple chapters, who was a big help on this stuff! Though, I'll be supervising it, someone else is going to write it, I'm sure if I wrote it would be horrible, since this story went a tad downhill. I think it ended alright, I think just the last chapter and epilogue weren't very good. The revisions of the other chapters were pretty good.

**So what is everyone's favorite chapter? Mine was Chapter 3, I just love bringing Tamaki in that way. **

**Can you feel the love tonight?: **I do plan on finishing it, so I'll look at it hopefully this weekend. Yes, I will try to give it more attention, but everyone was wanting to finish this, instead of working on that one.

**I suppose people are wondering about the new story** well…I'm started it, but I guess I need to select an editor, please remind me if you wish, if you were thinking about editing for me.

* * *

Original Character Profiles

* * *

**Dolls of original characters**, can be emailed or hopefully will be posted on livejournal. My penname is Estellestafford and they are under my scarpbook in a gallery label :Limitless Love, of course.

**Sharon: **

A fangirl through and through, she goes through phases of stars. Of course, her Tamaki phase seemed to last quiet awhile, though she liked other stars in between. After Tamaki and Haruhi got together she is currently obsessed with another famous person. Her persona can get on anyone's nerves considering she is a lot like Tamaki, only worse in some ways. She does get depressed easily in the same Tamaki does, and she freaks out quiet easily. Cheerfulness and clingyness seem to be her strongest traits. She has a good heart, and isn't as stupid as she appears, having the ability to read her friends pretty well. She typical wears bright clothing, some what fashionable, though she is just into to cute things.

Love Life:

Really little is known about her love life that is something she is surprisingly not very opened about. It is rumored that she had been in love with one of her brother's friends, and got hurt pretty badly, making her retreat her hometown.

She is originally from a small town in Missouri. She has an older brother, an older sister and younger sister. She was raised by her mother, and spent most of her life there, until one day she decided to move to the city to go school. Not being a very tough person, she had a hard time, but Arisa helped her through it.

She is currently living with a roommate, who seems to be her twin in personality, only she is worse.

**Arisa:**

A very wise woman for her age, yet a little bitter towards life and love, she is strong willed. Sharon makes her see life a little brighter. Though the girl does get on her nerves, she really cares for her, though she doesn't always show it.

Love Life: Her heart was broken at age seventeen by an older man who was only using her. Then she dated a couple of other guys, but found she preferred being single until she meet Kyoya.

Former Home Life:

Arisa grew in a city much similar to where she is living now. Her mother had abandoned her and she wasn't adopted until she was 12. After that she grew up four brothers, a mother and a father. This explains why she is kind of rough around the ages.

Her dream was to own her business. She just didn't what until she started working for a coffee shop while supporting her self in college.

She currently owns a chain of coffee ships and is dating Kyoya. She lives alone, but many speculate that won't be for much longer.

**Alice Cannon: **

Clever and witty, but very much a lady, she lives in the high class world with her own style. She is nice, a little manipulative, and easily gets involved in things she shouldn't.

Love Life: Being an actress she has several boyfriends, Tamaki breaks her heart, though her feelings weren't as serious as she thought. She gets engaged the next year.

Former Home Life:

Alice grew up in a normal family. She always loved acting from the first time she got to be on stage at age five. It only seemed natural that she was going to be a star someday. To her it was just a matter of when.

**Yoko**

Sweet and full of life, she is very observant which sometimes is her problem. She usual does what her family wants and the only thing she ever really wanted for herself was to be a model and there was a little resistance from her family.

Love Life: Of course, she is Hikaru's wife, but before that Yoko had a couple boyfriends that her family set her up, but nothing was serious until she meet Hikaru.

Former Home Life:

She grew in a world of money. She has two parents who are a bit controlling, but she loves them dearly. Sometimes making it hard for her to tell them no, when she doesn't agree with them.

Now:

She is married to Hikaru and living with him in a nice house in the United States.

**Lionel:**

A man who panics easily because he wants everything perfect.

Love Life: Do you really want to know? He was married once, but his divorce is part of the reason for his obsession. She left him because he always forgot things, though there were more reasons then that. That was the one that stuck with him.

Former Home Life:

He grew up in France.

Current: He is still working for Tamaki only now he is helping him train new servers for the Arisa's coffee shop.


End file.
